RWBY and The Legion of Grimmborns (Remake)
by raider172
Summary: Through out legends there have been an order sense the beginning of human facing annihilation until they show up they sacrifice there human and faunus selfs just for the sake and when the faunus face hate and discrimination they help them towards there revolution so they can live happily among with humans but it was never that easy when they are hid from history," until now."
1. Chapter 1 The Grimmborn

RWBY and The Legion of Grimmborns

Chapter 1 The Grimmborn (remake)

 _ **Profile**_

 _ **Frist Name: Saren**_

 _ **Last name: Unknown**_

 _ **Affiliation: Legion of Grimmborn**_

 ** _Nation: Unknown_**

 ** _Background: Unknown_**

 ** _Story: Born from an island that is part of a communal. he live in peace when an unknown force took everything from him unleahing a monster that was pass down from his father._**

* * *

 ** _Legion of Grimmborn_**

 ** _Background: A guild order that rose from a grimm crisis that founded by a shaman and scientist that were quest for known and combined as one. they were born in their old homeland that next to vale. their propose was to protect the ark people from the grimms. when dust was discover the hunter were born to fight against the grimm hoard. when they discover the grimmborns, they suspected them as the origin of the spread of grimms. they ark people objected this allegation that_** ** _they form it 2 years when the grimms were still around. but the hunters from vale didn't believe them. they had a small battle each other, but it didn't last long because the haunters hatred toward grimmborn gave them advantage from their dark aura. the ark people were then force to abandon their home from 4 city states that form a temporary alliance where as now were as the four kingdoms. they move north west were they discover a large island that they name Lucius Isles. it was connected two main lands. their old homeland and the new land. when they expand the whole island the ark people form a confederation with a strong solidarity. forming the people's congress of the arkham commonwealth with communals make the laws and have the workers do the production. as they for the grimmborns they form a guild order and build the citadel were they recruit many people from milice, a self defense force group, civilians, or sometimes people from the four kingdoms. they hid themselves from the four kingdoms by isolation policy, so they won't be attack once again. they secretly supported the faunas civil liberty and the revolution from the great war against mistral and mental(now atlas) because the ark ideal was that everyone in remnant is equal. Faunas, Humans and Grimmborns(If can call it a race). despite their success the faunas were still discriminate from those two kingdoms. the order share the ideas of their people. but they do things differently from the others. they expose corruption to certain individual groups. they even kill those who done wrong to the people of remnant, including the hunters. now, their greatest challenge that they face has the ark people's way of life, now on the line and must for protected from all cost._**

 ** _Goal: End the grimmblight and unite the world of remnant._**

 ** _Motto: victory,_** ** _vigilance,_** ** _and sacrifice_**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _ **Legends stories scatter through time mankind has grown quite fond of recounting exploits of heroes and villains forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. man born from dust was strong, wise, and resourceful but he was born in a unforgiving world. an inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction the creatures of grimm set there sights of man and all of his creations. these forces clash and it seemed the darkness was intent the on retuning man's brief existence to the void. however, even a smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that help even the odds. this power was appropriately named, "dust". natures wrath in hand man lid their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. but even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. and when they are gone darkness will return. so you may prepare you guardians build you monumental to the so call free world. but take heed there will be no victory in strength.**_

* * *

 _ **Saren Pov**_

In the midnight of the patch few people walk the street trying to get home while are staying late for party or just hanging out. while the moon still shine a lone figure cover its face with a black hoodie walk in the street road holding duffle bag passing by as a traveler

The traveler was was a teen boy name Saren. in his age of seventeen walking down the down the street look for a motel that he could stay. he wore red-lined black leather jacket with white track lines around his bicep, a red collar and a red tribal design on its upper back, and on his collar was a sliver gray hoodie that was cover underneath his face under his jacket was a white collar shirt with roll up sleeves not tuck in. he a mechanical scabbard on his back holding a blade that is shape like a hunting knife that could cut and strike but has a sharp tip that could trust on a robotic materials. on his hands were black leather fingerless gloves. below his waste was a navy blue jeans with brown belt and two gun waist that has semi automatic pistol fill with 10mm bullets and brown boots.

As he walk he look up ahead and saw a store that said from dust till dawn.

Hmm maybe I could probably can get supplies from this store I only have thousand lien.

He walk in the store and saw an old man standing waiting for a customer.

Ahh a traveler welcome to from dust till dawn may I help you

The black hood nodded yeah do you have snacks around this store.

The old man nodded will yes it in the shelves.

Thanks and also is there any place I could stay for tonight.

Yes there a hotel that you can rent room its not far from here.

Thank you he said.

The old man nodded your welcome and please take your time find products you need.

He put his duffle bag and he began to walk towards drinking aisle to get water next he walk to the food aisle to get chips and protein bar as he walk he pass by a teen girl with a red hooded cape reading a weapons magazine

As he found the food aisle he quickly look at a group of thugs wearing black suit and red ties and sunglasses and there was a single man with a white jacket smoking with a cigar.

He widen to finally realize who was that man Roman Torchwick the man he been sent after for the legion he quickly hid from aisle from the thugs as he pull out his Pistols as he listen Roman talks.

Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?

The old man raise his hands up. p-please just take my lien and leave!

Roman quiet for a moment. calm down we're not here to for your money. grab the dust.

Just like what the intel said this criminal organization have been collected dust sense the white fang began to use terrorism as there use. he observe closely as the group of thugs began to collect dust from the tubs and the crystals from the glass counter.

One of the henchman place a safety case on the glass counter and say crystal. burn. uncut.

Another henchman was collecting the dust until he saw a person with a red cape.

He walk and pass by him the other aisle he wonder way he look up the mirror and saw the girl was still standing there like nothing was going on.

Shit! he whisper himself.

The Henchman took out his machete and pointed at him telling him alight kid put your hands were I can see them.

But the girl did nothing and the henchman got angry hey i said hands in the air! you got a death wish or something.

He pull her hood off and the girl turn and had a confused look on her face a headset on her ears.

The henchman pointed his ear telling her to take off the headset.

She took it off and said yes?

I said put you hands on the air, now!

The teen girl said are you...robbing me?

Yes!

Oh.

As Saren thought that kid was screw aisle ready to make his move the one of the thug suddenly fly into a wall crashing down.

Roman look up turn one of his henchman. move his head to take of it. he went up to the girl point at her with a pistol. freeze.

But that end him up crashing to the window along with the teen girl who has a boot on his face.

The thugs, Roman, and Saren look at her outside as she pullout her scythe.

She look at the and she had a smirk on her face as she move around her scythe and plunge it to the ground as she standing waiting one them is going to make there move.

Damn he murmured

Roman stand there and said okayyy get her!

He watches as the three thugs charge at her one try to slash her but she jump up spinning around a bit and she kick her in the face. she pull out scythe as she land on her feet. she pull the trigger to make her spin around hitting another thug causing him to fly in the air then use her scythe to slam a third thug on the ground. the forth thug got up and point a gun at her and fire. she quickly pull her trigger to dodge at it three times then send him flying in the air, slam her scythe again and began to spin around kicking the forth the thug, then hit him on the ground crashing to roman.

You worth every cent. truly, you are.

He pull out his cigar and said well, red, I think we can all say it's has an eventful evening, he drop his and crush it with his cane.

and as mush i'd love to stick around I'm afraid this is we part ways.

Roman pull out his cane and shoot at ruby she quickly jump up out of dodge.

While in the store he saw roman was running up the ladder. oh no you don't. he began to chase after him. he quickly jumping on the emergency exit stair hand rails to quickly catch up with him. he jump over the hand rail as was finally on the roof. he see Roman waiting for something. he pull out his mustang as he quickly sneak behind him. once he was right behind him, he place his pistol back of his head coughing him off guard.

He quickly gave him a warning If I were you, I wouldn't doing something right now.

Roman just chuckle as he raise his hands up. so, someone has caught me for a change. who are you; from beacon academy?

No

The Atlasian military

No

Then what are you.

Some faction that wants you for questioning of you activities and were looking for someone to interrogated.

Hmm... well your not the white fang that for sure; otherwise, they would have ended our partnership.

"What do your mean partnership with the white fang? tell me everything or else I'll blow your fucking brains out."

Huh typical, people always being so brutal.

Suddenly the girl made up to the roof and saw a hoodie person holding a pistol on the back of someone head.

Hey!

Saren quickly turn behind to see the same from the store, he quickly realize his mistake as Roman use the cane knock off the pistol and began to attack him.

Both were in combat trying to hit each other but every time they hit each other they block it with every strike.

He pull out his other pistol and try to shoot him while in combat but miss the shoot so many times.

Then they grab each others arms forming an arm lock.

Then out of nowhere a bullhead rose up from the roof distracting the him again making Roman break the lock kicking him in the chest make him backflip and grab his other pistol and aim his both guns at Roman. but roman quickly got on the vtol aircraft he look at him.

He pull out a red crystal and said Sorry my good man but It looks like were out of time today. he toss the crystal at the girl then aim his cane and shoot at the crystal.

"You just have to here" he run towards her and try to shield her from the blast unit another step as it exploded.

As smoke scattered Roman laugh of his victory unit he saw a middle age women with black purple cape holding riding crop to block the attack with dust.

Saren look at the older woman as she focus on Roman then look at the girl who he just shield.

Your alright he ask.

The girl nodded she look over him as she had a smile on her face to know who she is.

The older women push her glasses on as she swung her crop shooting out missal beams at the vtol aircraft. the missal beams began to hit the vtol aircraft as roman try to Balance himself.

He went to the mysteries female pilot. we got a huntress. she let Roman take control the stick and take care of the situation.

As Saren look on. he suddenly saw her that he been looking for.

 _Its her!_ he thought

The huntress summoned a black cloud on top the vtol and rain down with sharp hails damaging the vtol.

The female pilot with a red dress appeared in the open vtol. Saren couldn't see the female person face. but he remember her glowing flaming eyes. soon the mysteries figure suddenly shoot out fire out of her hand making the huntress dodge the attack leave spark of flame dust on the ground.

The mysteries figure then began to summoned flame dust to from the ground to from an explosion. the huntress quickly reacted by jumping out of the circle before it blast her.

The Hunter began to use broken cement roofs, form them into a spears and throw at the vtol. the mysteries figure try to destroy the spear but it kept reappear itself. Roman black the spear with the vtol as the huntress from three spears slithering around the vtol. the mysterious figure then from a flame wave that burned all the spears turning them in ash.

Saren and red began to fire with there weapons at the vtol but the mysterious figure block the bullets she then summoned flames on the ground.

Saren saw this and curse himself in his mind as he grab red to jump out the blast before it could ignite. they look up as the vtol got away.

The teen girl look at her savior and said thank you for saving me again. but he just ignore her as he saw the women he try to quickly capture her got away.

"Dammit!, Dammit!, Dammit!" he murmured himself trying to calm himself down.

He turn to see the teen girl walking towards the women saying to her "your a huntress?" she then suddenly got excited and said "can I have your autograph. " he face palmed his face as apparently that was not the only reason why they save their lives.

* * *

 ** _Police Station, Interrogation Room_**

Both of them were in a interrogation room listening the huntress yapping.

I hope you t realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady. you put yourself and others in great danger.

They started it!

Saren, not caring what she says, say to her isn't that the same way you guys do? but he ended up smacking on the head by the huntress. "Ow... what the hell?"

"As for you, young man what do you think you were doing in the first place? is it just some game to you?". she demanded as she focus on the boy instead of the girl

Nope just some guy who in a wrong place at the wrong time. but it was an opportunity for me to try stop a bad guy.

And what gives right to intervene she demand, equally measurement of his own glare.

"If you have seen things through for what I seen you'll probably understand that life can be a total bitch"he answered earning a huntress a sigh with a worry girl. she then focus on the matter at hand.

If it were up to me you'd be sent home with the pat on the back.

The teen girl smile of hope, while Saren, still cover himself in the hood, preparing himself for what coming next.

and a slap on the wrist," as she slam her riding crop on the table," making the teen girl yelp. as for him that he wasn't amused.

But... there is someone here who would like to meet you two," she walk away revealing another man who walking in the room he has a white hair, a pair of glasses, and wearing a black suit and green turtleneck sweater," who is holding a plate of cookies and a mug.

Ruby Rose he said," Saren look at the older man, then he look at the teen girl who name is Ruby, because her last name caught him to his attention.

You... have sliver eyes," he observe

 _Sliver eyes, I should have know that quick. guess was too focus on that women. he thought_

"Um" she try to speak but couldn't say whats on her mind.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" he show her the woman holding the screen of the video that show her performance of action against the thugs.

S-Single academy,"she admitted

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" the older man ask with the raise of an eyebrow.

Well, one teacher in particular.

I see,'' he settle the plate down. the hoodie teen watch as ruby began to eat cookies.

Are you hungry young man? he ask

No," he shook," although he know the cookies aren't dangerous. this was use to bring ease to suspect who was in for questioning. it was used that back at home.

Its just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. a dusty, old crow. he explained.

Mmmm! thash muh unkel! said in the mouth of cookies. the hoodie teen sigh as ruby finish eating the cookies.

Sorry, that's my uncle qrow, he a teacher at signal! I was a complete garbage he took me under his wing, now I'm all like-" she staring to make ninja noise as she make ninja moves," she herd the hoodie teen sign but she ignore it.

So I've notice the older man said," as he place the mug down.

And what is an adorable little girl such as yourself at a school designed to train warriors.

Well... I want to be a huntress she answer the older man look at the hoodie teen as he shrugged.

You want to slay monsters?

Yeah! she answered," I only have two more years of training left of training left at signal! and then I'm going to apply to beacon! you see, my older sister is starting there this year, she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress so I can help people. my parents always taught to help others, so I though, hey I might make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright but huntsman and huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh you know!

The older man look at the Saren for his answered," Saren just stare as he said I'm just a traveler who got mix up in this situation," earning the huntress another sigh but he ignore it.

Do you know who I am? the older man ask.

No he said," earning a glare from the huntress.

Your professor Ozpin. you're the headmaster of beacon. Ozpin smirk then hello

Nice to meet you she answer Ozpin

Saren just nodded at him.

You want to come to my school? Ozpin ask

More than anything ruby answered," Ozpin look at the huntress made her a hmmph sound as she look away from ozpin.

Well okay. he said

Her eyes widen, to realize that professor ozpin is inviting her to the beacon academy

OH MY G- as she was about to scream in joy she silence by the huntress who raise her hands to make her quit for a moment.

Now! before we move on. miss Goodwitch would you kindly take Mrs Rose out of the room I would like to have a discussion to our other guest" who told her, who she nodded she help Ruby escort out of the room leaving the Unkown boy and Ozpin.

Now is there something I can do for you? Ozpin ask

Well you can let me go for starters, second what the hell did you do to my stuff?, and third were my weapons?" ozpin silence him with his hand plum up.

First your belongings are alright there. just checking if you have anything dangerous. second your weapons are at my disposal. I'll say you weapons are naturally amazed buy they how they look how they perform truly marvels... but then he stop after Saren started to get annoyed. and finally, yes you can leave whatever you want your belonging out of the counter.

Good I think this discussion is over," he got off the chair and began to walk towards the door as he was about to grab the door knob. Ozpin surprise him.

"You know, when I said you want to come to my school. I mean't both of you," he hand stop moving almost grabbing the door knob. he turn to look at professor Ozpin for a second. then went back to the chair and sat down facing Ozpin with a question look.

What do you mean both of us? he ask ," I mean both you and Ruby Its obvious you pretty have skill combat when you fought Roman Torchwick heck! you even fought him while trying to shoot him. the way you fight It made me want you to come to my school to learn more about becoming a hunter."

But I'm just traveler he said.

Yes a traveler with no profile no id and no specific origins of where you came from when I look into your data.

I use to live outside of the kingdoms he said," so it seems usually there are faunus who live outside of the kingdoms and usually they don't let humans come to there grounds.

I was born as an orphan they found me in the woods and raise me as one of there own he answered," well I'm pretty sure faunus tribes never let human live among them unless your not a hater?

No, I'm wasn't like that. like I said they raise me.

Ozpin then said well then I have nothing else to say, but he then continue to sperak all I'm ask you is that if you like to join to my school you skills are quite formidable, you would have good education, plus to know more about history and the outside world.

I have one though?

What is it? said Ozpin

Are you afraid?

Excuse me?

Are you afraid of me he said," Ozpin laugh a little and said now why would you be afraid of you

Because of my eyes.

What about your eyes said Ozpin," If I show you my eyes your sure you won't make a mistake.

Young man I made more mistake than any man, women, and child in this planet. but at this moment I don't consider you a mistake now let me see your eyes.

Saren just sigh as he pull off his hoodie. and reveal his face that he had a back spike hair that spread around to make more like a rebel. he was tan, and he also had dark blue eyes. but their was a scar on his forehead that was cross between his brows, and his eyes were different. his eyes wasn't a normal. in Ozpin mind he seen those eyes before and he meet those types of people when he was young as a hunter.

Those eyes were not of a hunter, but a killer

He began to ask Ozpin once more. I been through chaos in my travels. I've seen things that would sicken you and I have done things that would make a grimm look like a saint. I didn't learn combat in some school. I learn combat from the outside world. I don't know much about you. but to your description by that girl Ruby. I'm pretty sure your the wise one, So in this position I'm gonna confess. "I done things life that you would call me a monster, get a guard, and send me to some military prison to spend the rest of my life while fighting at the same time. so I'm going to ask you again are you afraid of me."

Ozpin look at the teen boy eyes for a minute until he said like said I don't consider you a mistake. I meet people that were like you once and let me tell you I give them a chance, a redemption to abandon all of their old lives and start build another to fight, to protect it, and make the world a better place with peace, harmony, and live life to the fullest. "so, young man don't we have a deal," he raised his hands If he would shake his hands.

Saren look at it for a moment until he sigh. he rose up from his chair took his hand and shook it "yeah... yeah we have a deal." Ozpin smile great, then I see you in beacon. I'll have you in the roster so you can get in the beacon. the airship comes in a few days it will come in 9:00 am so be ready," he began to walk out towards the door as he stop for a moment and turn at the teen and said by the way what your name young lad.

He look at Ozpin and said Saren; no last names

just Saren? Ozpin ask with an eye brow rose.

Just Saren he answer.

Well then, I'll see you in the beacon Saren," Ozpin then left the room leaving Saren thinking what he got himself into.

He grin as he chuckle himself.

"Operation Gardien De Nuit has gotten a little more easier."

* * *

 **Gardien De Nuit -** **Night Watchman**

 **Subscribe If have any comments**

 **Until Next time**


	2. Chapter 2 The Beacon Academy

RWBY and The Legion of Grimmborn

Chapter 2 The Beacon Academy

 **Sorry for the late fee I had think a lot ideas of the story, and began make to parts of the story a bit different so I hope you enjoy of the story**

 **Note: I don't own Rwby or any characters just my OC**

 **Review of what you think the remake of the story**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 ** _Cruise_** ** _Ship_**

 ** _Off Shore Sea, Vale_**

The Sky was blue lighter then the sea as a large cruise ship was flying towards the Beacon Academy were new generation will become the next hunters and huntress.

In the large cruise ship lays Saren who was watching the sea as well the Sea Gauls flying across the sky going back to up Northwestern Coast of the Arkham Commonwealth his home.

It was a Confederate State that has 15 communals that are federated it has been organized by the People's Congress who use democratic confederation. their military run by security councils that elected from their soliders to be in charge of milice along patrolling the 15 communals. they were an isolated nation that hid from the other Kingdoms back when they were City States starting expanding their territories.

It all started long ago before the Kingdoms expanding their territories. the Grimmborns were the only group that fought against the Grimms that had to hid in secrets along with other villages that only defend their homes. their union were form by a group of people who were from tribes and villages that from a Confederation calling the Arkham League or the Old Arkham Confederacy living there humans, faunes, and mix race. they have multicultural values when they do celebrations. when they confronted by Grimms they fought against them in all out assault, but they were too strong and lost many warriors that trying to defended women and children then when a shaman from another tribe saw the potential of Grimm blood he call forth of a meeting about making the ultimate decision.

They had a meeting in the Committee talking about the blood of Grimm some were positives and some negatives they were worried that the Grimms blood might turned their warriors into one them. threatening to dissolve the Union, the shaman reassure that he and the other scientist ,and shamans make the blood less then it is already now, and that how the Grimmborns were form to fight and defend against the Grimms. but then new kingdoms rose up ,and the war on Grimm began to rise. after discovering the Dust many members began to feel the power the dust and it abilities both amazingly and horrifying. they saw the dust as valuable resources instead of a weapon of mass destruction.

When the first hunters were form they discover the Grimmborn existence. they condemned them and call them the dark ones or rogues, and many argue that the Arkhem League was responsible for creating the Grimms "which they didn't cause it" forming an outbreak of the land. the rumors weren't really true, but that made the war of Grimm more large then before. it has been a threaten for their people, and that made people of Arkhem decide to leave and abandon their home, and sailing up north west before they were the next target.

He was thinking few days ago when he had the briefing one the members of the Grimmborn Council.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Unknown Apartment**_

 _ **Patch, Vale**_

 _ **Saren POV**_

 **In a small room there lays a small drawer with a lamp, a bed, and bathroom leaving only to the window close off by the curtness from the outside of the street.**

 **Saren was sitting down on the bed as he pull out a small device that shape like a pad, and began to activated making a sound that is trying connect back from his home.**

 **Then with a moment a holograph person appeared wearing a black robe with a hood on, and Grimm mask that matches other Grimm creatures structural mask only that is real. we only activate our masks to find and hunt the Grimms and defended our borders against those who come to our territory. including Atlasian military who have been exhibiting for some time know. The way we were doing this is because 13 years ago there were incidents reports of our own islands were being attack by a group of mercs that came from Atlas.**

 **Some of our people were taken away and put on as slave workers in some dust factory which is also a dust mining. how do I know this... because I was one of those who were taken away. I saw my mother shot dead from my very eyes trying to protect me. I was only five. my mother hid me on a box from the raid; unfortunately, they found me, and took me along with others into a unknown location that made us work hard with less resting hours, and give us less amount food. they treat our people crap like they were nothing more but things, because how we act different from them.**

 **I never knew my father until I meet him when he broke me out along with my friends during a riot.**

 **The People's Congress of the Arkhem Commonwealth along with members of the comunals were furous of what happen to our people many of them want to go to war aganist Atlas the ones responsiblty for secertly supporting this infamous atrocious. but If we ever go to war against the ones who made us suffer. it will be us against the four kingdoms**

 **The ability we have it the enhance the strength and speed of a Grimm, and sense and instinct of a Grimm. our aura gets increase if there are people having negative emotion and if we have more aura we transform into a Grimm that adds more strength and speed. we have own semblance that can bring great advantage**

 **The only effect when activate our grimm form is our voice and have people afraid of our appearance.**

 **But for me, I'm special because I was born from a Grimmborn Father, and a Human/Faunes Mother. a parent who is Grimmborn pass their ability to their child weather the parent is a hybrid or not. I don't know why they said that they just told me.**

 ** _A lot has change for many decades for better or worse. I don't know maybe both_ said Saren in his though when was interrupted by the voice of the hologram.**

 ** _Saren this is Chancellor Taurus do you hear me said Baron_ he voice was like it was possesses**

 **Bonjour (hello) Baron its well communicated through the satellites said Saren**

 ** _Its good to hear that, and also I prefer you call me Chancellor T_ _aurus_ said Baron**

 **What ever you say Baron said Saren**

 ***Sigh* so _Saren, what is the situation in your part. have you made it to Patch Island? ask_ Baron**

 **It was difficult to get pass by the coast guards, but I manage to past them by swiming underwater that had an abandon sewer tunnel. but anyways., how is the old man back home? ask Saren**

 ** _Your father is alright, it was hard for him having discussions with the security councils along with the groups of the communals in the preople's congress_ _. he has a job as a Lord Chancellor of the Legion of Grimmborn after all._**

 **I guess he is. but there something you should know what happened. *sigh* she here Baron, Cinder is here... in vale said Saren**

 **The hologram of Baron was looking at Saren for a sec until he said _I guess the intel is from Drebin is true, and I also guess the other intel is true is it?_**

 **The one that Cinder that is align to the criminal Roman Torchwick. yeah that one is positive. I saw him with her during the robbering of a dust store. but the white fang involve in this situation is unknown said Saren**

 ** _What about the hunters, have they starting investigating?_ said Baron**

 **Yeah apparently so, unfortunately they have no idea whats going on, or why the dust are being stolen for a moment so they not completely involve with this yet. but there also an interesting news you should know this as well. you know Ozpin the guy who is the head of the Beacon Academy that my father is been talking about said Saren**

 ** _Yes!?_ said Baron**

 **Apparently after the robbery some huntress that was trying to stop the robbery apparently took me and red head girl to the police station for interrogation, during that time in the small room I was meet that a person that my dad mention. it was Ozpin apparently he was interest of me, and the red head girl ability he made me an offer that I couldn't denied said Saren**

 ** _What did he offer you?_ ask Baron**

 **A ticket inside of the Beacon Academy.**

 ** _What!, are you sure of what are you confirming, because Ozpin is a man that you can't "not" underestimate_ said Baron**

 **Yes chancellor I saw that guy face, and he was very different from all others well beside his loudmouth assistant. the look on his face was mysterious like he trying to find more about me and my life. heck he might even trying to find more about me right now.**

 ** _Hmmm... I see. then you need to keep pushing on the investigation find more about Cinder plans, and try to find out if the white fang is involve in of her business. also when you get in the academy find any crime reports that is related to Roman Torchwick, but be careful. with Ozpin he might get suspicious if finds out what were you up to._**

 ** _Right, but there one question though? when the others get here? I get the feeling is though I have face a lot of people. but Baron._**

 ** _Yes?_**

 ** _If your cousin is involve and the one leading these attacks not to mention align with that crazy women. you know what will happen if they go that far... and you know what will happen... can you handle his death._**

 ** _I know what will happen. I hope you can make it quick._**

 ** _That depends on his role. Saren out._**

 _ **Present**_

*Sigh* I just hope nothing stands in my way.

* * *

 _ **Ruby Pov**_

Unfortunately he have to wait about two days for them. but lucky for him he still have the ear piece to use to Joker.

Joker was one of his few best buds when they were little kids he meet him, and the rest of the gang back at a factory back when they were child workers.

 _I still have nightmares at that place every time I sleep_ said Saren in his thoughts

On the other side of the ship there was Ruby Rose a girl who wears a red cape who was talking a blonde girl who wearing leather jacket with tube bra, and a leather skirt. they were talking for a minute until the blondy suddenly hug her all of sudden.

The one that hugging Ruby is no other then Yang.

Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me! this is the best day ever! said Yang

Please stop ask Ruby

But I'm so proud of you of you! said Yang

Really, sis, it was nothing said Ruby

What do you mean? it was incredible! everyone at the beacon is going to think your the bee's knees said Yang

But Ruby counter I don't want to be the bee's knees okay? I don't wanna be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.

Whats with you? aren't you excited? said Yang

Ruby then explain of course I'm excited I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything.

Yang want to her sister put her arm around her shoulder and said but you are special you just don't know it yet.

Yeah I guess your kinda right said Ruby

But then they were interrupted by a news reporter in a hologram television _the robbery was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick who continues evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department back to Lisa said the News Male Reporter_

A female news female reporter by the name of Lisa began to speak _thank you, Cyril. in other news, this saturdays faunes civil rights protest turned dark when the members of the white fang disputed the ceremony. the once peaceful organization has now disrupted..._ the hologram television suddenly vanish away, and change into a hologram of Ozpin assistant Glynda Goodwitch

The Hologram began to say _Hello, and welcome to Beacon!_

Who's that? ask Yang

 _My name is Glynda Goodwitch said the Hologram_

Oh

 _You are among a privilege few who have receive the honor of being selected to attend this predigest academy! our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as the future huntsman and huntress, it is your duty to uphold it . you have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world._

The Hologram fades away leaving the view of Vale City the capital of Kingdom of Vale, and the Home of the Beacon Academy

*Wow* Ruby was suddenly astonish as she went to the glass view to look at the city below.

I guess home isn't too far after all! said Ruby

Beacon is our home, now said Yang

They were enjoying the view until they herd a noise that was near them. the two sister turn, and saw a blond boy was having air sickness he turn and ran to the open outside view.

Yang who look awkward said well... I guess the view isn't for everyone.

It was a nice moment while it lasted said Ruby

I wonder who we're gonna meet? ask Yang

I just hope they're better then "vomit boy" said Ruby," she look down and saw there were some puke on her sister shoes oh Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoes! said Ruby

Yang shriek and began raptly say gross, gross, gross as she hopped around after Ruby when she start shouting get away! get away! get away from me!

* * *

 _ **Saren Pov**_

As Saren waited for the arrive for the Beacon Academy he suddenly saw a blonde kid wearing a hoodie with small parts of light armor.

He went next to him in the rails, and began to puke down toward the sea below. Saren look at the blonde kid, and began to feel something odd about that blond kid as if he doesn't have any aura at all. he say to him not much of a person who rides air ships I presume.

The blonde kid look at Saren said not that much no, I usually prefer sailing in sea more then air.

You got the name kid? ask Saren

Jaune... Jaune Arc but... why did you call me kid?

The way you look and how you act I pretty much know well know what you do. plus I feel you don't have any aura at all that makes pretty much that you're a noob said Saren

Hey? who you're calling a noob? said Jaune

Said the one that don't have any aura at all said Saren

What is aura? ask Jaune

Are you serious? said Saren

Yeah, what is aura? ask Jaune

*Sigh* that is why I call you noob... alright an aura is an energy that come from inside of your life force it unlocks your strength and ability to defend yourself against the Grimms, and if you ever get hurt your aura will heal you back up and keep you on fighting. what is different from you and a Grimm is those ugly SOB's have no life force only a pitch beast who made of element of dark matter.

Wow! I never knew you need aura to beat Grimm said Jaune

Trust me kid you might needed when your life on the line said Saren

I told you, I'm not a kid said Jaune

Then how the heck did you got into the Academy then? ask Saren

I... I.. Jaune didn't want to say nor he couldn't. Saren sigh and said forget it I won't tell anyone that you are noob, but I got a feeling that you might get caught eventually.

What! oh god what I'm gonna do If they found out about me. I'll be sent back home...*ugh* there got to be a way for me to get better said Jaune ," then he quickly face Saren.

Hey Saren!

Your good at sword combing aren't you?

Yeah, what is it to you?

He look at Jaune facing him, and ask uh... why are you looking at me like that? Saren began to think why this dumb blond looking at him as if he found his an...

Saren shook his head no

Jaune shook his head yes

No! no! no! no!

Yes! yes! yes! yes!

I got enough stuff to worry about, and you aren't one of them.

Come on man, all you have to do is just to help me how to get an aura said Jaune

Jaune, the aura is not the only thing you suck at did you ever learn how to fight? ask Saren

Yes

Do you ever train?

Uh yes... maybe... no

*Sigh* oh my god, you really are a noob said Saren

Then train me then please said Jaune

"Your serious? go find someone else I got my own problems to deal with"

I can help what ever your problem is said Jaune

Trust me this is a one man thing, so I guess I'll pass said Saren

Jaune began to beg oh please! please! please!

No

Please!

No!

Please!

No!

"Please!"

Jaune begging to Saren began to grow him irritated, but as Jaune won't stop begging he snap "Alright!, I help you out, but under one of these conditions" said Saren

What is it said Jaune

"First you need to wake up every morning at 6:30 am to start training, second you need to be serious about your training if you ever gonna get better. so! no hold back, and third you must exercise when there is opportunity you have."

Um?

"Its there something wrong?" ask Saren

Well... that kinda sounds hard and painful said Jaune

"That how suppose to be..." *sigh* look If you really want to not get caught then listen to me every instruction I say got It! said Saren

Got it! said Jaune

Good, now I need to take a nap. go somewhere to puke or take a nap or something. Saren close his eyes as he putted his hoodie on to make more comfort.

 _Man that guy was annoying *sigh* you just have to my thorn now *huh* ain't that a pain_ said Saren in his thoughts


	3. Chapter 3 Old and New Acquaintance

RWBY and The Legion of Grimmborns

Chapter 3 Getting Settle

* * *

 ** _Beacon Academy, Vale_**

 _Maman? (Mama?)_

 _Courir Saren! Courir! (Run Saren! Run!)_

 _Don't them get away! said male voice_

 _Ne vous arrêtez pas (Don't Stop)_

 _... Vivre pour moi_ (Live for me)

Maman! (Mama!)

 _The sound of the gun explosion_

He was suddenly awoken having hard to breath with sweat on his forehead by a sound of a speaker tell the others they are here. he eyes flutter as he fleet something on his shoulder he look on his left shoulder. it was Jaune sleep on his shoulder.

Saren quickly reacted by pushing him out of his shoulder and off his seat. Jaune awoke from the push as he look at Saren why he push him off from his seat.

"What the heck man" said Jaune

Call it personal of space said Saren

He got up from the seats, stretch his arms around, and look on as he grab his stuff, and began to walk to the crowed of people who are leaving the ship.

Hey, wait up! shout Jaune he grab his stuff, and ran after Saren

Jaune caught up with him, and ask him," hey um... Saren that is your name right!

Yeah what is it?

Um... do you know how to get an aura? ask Jaune

Yeah, either go through training, or have someone with aura unlock your ability. sadly for you I don't know how to unlock from your ability so you may have to find someone who **will** unlock your ability.

Oh! so I guess training is the only option said Jaune

Yep, you guess that right. that is why I told you what to do, and you need to do it very soon said Saren

Yeah, don't worry about. I hear you loud and clear. all of sudden Jaune stop as he felt his stomach began to growl. *groan* all man I don't think am not done puking. Jaune quickly ran out of the ship and began to puke on the trash can.

Saren walk towards to Juane who still continuing puking. he stare at him as he say you really are one sick boy aren't you vomite boy

Screw you...*rumble**groan* oh no

Like I said vomite boy

As Saren waited for Jaune to puke to his guts out there came Ruby and Yang coming out of the ship passing by unnoticed by them.

* * *

 _ **Ruby pov**_

Ruby and Yang were walking towards the entrance of the beacon academy as the they stare with the amazement on their faces.

There lies the structure of the Beacon Academy a large structure that is shape like a palace slash mansion coated with white stones cover with large shared of glass and in the central of all was hunters standing victory over beast of Grimms.

The views from Vale City got nothing on this said Yang

As Ruby look around she began to see new students holding weapons as she began to excite of them. ohh! ohh! sis! that kid has a collasiple staff! and she got a fire sword! she went tip towing towards the sword until she was pull back by her sister. easy there, little sister. there just weapons. she look Yang stunt just weapons? they're the excision of ourselves! they're a part of our us! they're so cool!

Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? aren't you happy with it?

Ruby form her crescent rose into a scythe and starts to comfort it. of course I'm happy with crescent rose! I just like seeing new ones. it's is like meaning new people, but better.

Ruby come on, why don't make some friend on your own like you meet this guy from the police station what his name was... Saren right? ask Yang

Okay first of all Yang that guy that I meet wasn't much of friendly person then I though he was, second after the ending of the interrogation I was about to thank him for saving me. but he push me out of the way without saying a word.

 _Flashback_

 _Police_ _Station_

 _As Ruby was waiting for his dad to get her she saw Saren was walking out of the interrogation room. he was waiting for his stuff to get out. she went up to him, and began to ask Hey there_

 _But he didn't respond to her._

 _Um... I'm Ruby Rose what was yours?_

 _Again he didn't respond to her_

 _I... just want to say to say thank you for helping for trying to stop Roman_

 _I wasn't trying to help you said Saren_

 _What... what do you mean._

 _I had a business with that man. then properly put a bullet on his head. "but you have to show up, and make a mess of it."_

 _Then, why did you save me?_

 _I had to choose which path I would take, one was save you from explosion or go after him and leave you making you part of a death casualty. so I choose you but that made my target get away and have to for him again because of your action._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Well sorry an't gonna cut it. the next time we meet again I won't able to save you the second time If you gotten in my way._

 _Why are you saying this?_

 _The staff women put his bag on the counter he grab it, and push Ruby out of the way. as he was about to reach to the door he stop. he said you may think in stories there always happy endings that everyone is safe and everyone help each other in needs. but those are just stories red. in reality there are no happy endings in this world only fear, lies, and hate exists in this natural order._ _many hierarchs want to keep that way._

 _He left the entrance leaving Ruby confused, hurt, and absurd._

 _In the end she only left one word out of her mouth... jerk_

 _Flashback Ended_

Wow, he is a jerk said Yang

I know right!

But like I said though why can't you just make friends? ask Yang

But why would I need friends when I have you said Ruby

Well... you see my friends are already here soIgottacatchupbye she quickly dash off with the group leaving Ruby spinning off of trying to figure out what to do in the academy. wait were are you going. are suppose to go to our dorms? where our dorms? do we have dorms?... do we have dorms *sigh* I don't know what I'm doing. she collapse on the brief cases that was next to her.

What are you doing?! shouted by an unknown girl voice," Ruby quickly got up look the new girl and said uh... sorry. the new girl was white as snow she had white hair that matches her outfit with a white dress, white small jacket, and white boots. sorry, do you have any idea of the damage you could've have cause?

Uhh- Ruby try to help the new girl by picking up the brief case and give it to her until she was snatch by her gimme that! this is dust mined and purified from the schnee quarry.

Uhh... Ruby had no idea what to say. what are you, brain dead? "dust" she took the jar that has red dust on it and began to lecture it while shaking it as the same time. fire, water, lightning, energy!... as the new girl blabber on and on the red dust inside of the jar began to leak out, flown towards Ruby nostrils making her feel as she was about to sneeze. uhhh...

Are you even listening to me? is any of this sinking in? what do you have to say for yourself!? -Uhhhhhaaaahhh-Chooooo! Ruby suddenly sneezed in the air cause a amount of explosion forming a red dust cloud that was mix with lighting and ice. the dust jar that was on the new girl grasp flew in the air and land on the ground as it roll down to another person feet which it was another girl which had a black hair with a bow tie on it. she pick it and observe it until she heard -"unbelievable!" she look and saw two girls were arguing.

This is exactly the kind of thing I was taking about.

I'm really, really sorry!

Ugh! you complete, dult! what are even doing here? aren't you little young to be attending beacon!

Ruby try to respond well... I... but she interrupted by the new girl this isn't your ordinary combat school. is not just sparing and practice you know. were here to fight monsters! so watch were are you're going!

Hey I said I was sorry, Princess! said Ruby who was getting angry

Is heiress, actually they were interrupted other girl who was holding the jar of red dust. Wiess Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.

Finally, some recognition! said Wiess

The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners.

What- how dare-! the nerve of-! ugh! Wiess snatch the jar off and walk off while her butlers are taking her baggiest, and place them on the carts.

I promise I'll make this up to you! shout Ruby," *sigh* I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. so what's-? as she was about to speak the other girl but she simple walk away.

Ruby collapse on her knee and simple laid back as she look on up the sky welcome to the Beacon... she close eyes to wait her day to pass by but she was suddenly shade by a shadowy figure covering her face. she open her eyes and saw it was same blonde kid who had air sick problem.

She look on at him as reach out his hand and said hey... am Jaune she took his hand Ruby he pick her up and she ask him aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship.

Ah man I though no one will recognize.

Why are you here should you be with others at the ceremony.

Well... you see me, and a buddy of mine kinda got lost so I'm waiting for him until he comes back for directions.

Where is your buddy now? ask Ruby

Don't know like I said I'm still waiting for this guy.

Then they suddenly heard a voice shout hey Jaune!

Oh look, here he comes now.

Ruby turn the voice were it came from, and made here wide eye surprise who was also entering the Academy

Saren was walking back from his search for the ceremony. I couldn't find anyone that was head towards the ceremony but I found a map that would... lead towa... it... *sigh* well ain't this surprised.

Its you, the jerk who push me out of the way.

Saren and Ruby were facing each other while Jaune was look at them thinking what is going on.

* * *

 _ **Saren pov**_

They were walking towards the ceremony while having conversation or at least an argument.

All I'm saying is that motion sickness is much more common problem then people let on said Jaune

Look I'm sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind.

Oh yeah, what If I call you crater face?

Sounds perfect said Saren

Hey? that explosion was an accident, and don't you think I forgot about that time at the police station you jerk.

Whatever you say.

Well the name's Jaune Arc short, sweet, roll off the tongue, ladies love it!

Do they? ask Ruby

They will... well, I hope they will... I mean, my mom always say that... never mind.

Saren rose his eye brow. you hope they like your name because your mother said so?

I said never mind! Ruby laugh a little as had though on her mind so I got this she pull her crimson rose of a form of a scythe, and stuck the blade on the ground making Juane Surprise. he look at Saren a scythe.

Ruby answer it also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle.

Ah what!

It also a gun stupid said Saren

Oh! that cool!

So what do you got? ask Ruby

Umm I got that this. he pull out his double blade sword making Ruby to observe it Ooooooooh! yeah I got a shield too. he pull it out his sword holster that form it into a shield. Ruby ask so what do they do? she pat the shield It quickly sprang out of control making Juane dropping it quickly picking it up like nothing ever happen. well... the shield get smaller... so... when I get tired of carry of it... I can just put it away.

But would it weight the same? ask Ruby

Yeah it dose answer Jaune

Ruby look at her weapon and said well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess you I did go overbroad designing it.

Saren look at Ruby surpised huh!

Wait, you made that!

Of course all students at signal forge their own weapons. did you make yours?

Its a hand me down. my great great grandfather used it to fight in the war said Jaune

Sound like a family heirloom to me! well I like it not many people appreciate the classic these days.

Yeah the classic.

You know you can customize a regular old sword into something new right? ask Saren I mean your grandfather is pass down to a plan sword to the next, and if your gonna pass down to the next gen might as well make it better.

Actually, that not a bad idea said Jaune

Wait!, what weapon you have? ask Ruby

Yeah what do you have?

Saren look both at of them as he wasn't much excitement about weapons he has. its nothing much a just dueling pistol, and a large combat knight is not that special. I don't care tell me! Saren look Ruby for a moment until he sigh. alright I'll tell you about them. he pull out his sword beginning to tell about it. this is a combat blade its a large version of a combat knife the blade how ever is HF type its the most sharpest, and dead list blade then a katana. and the pistols? ask Ruby Saren pull out his twin pistol that one was black and the other stainless steal. these pistol I like to call them mustang and sally these babies put a punch for those who wearing armor. extra damage when in fuse with aura.

Thats cool!

Yeah, that sound amazing

Maybe so but like I said it nothing much because there are Grimms that are very hard to kill beowolves we might handle them. creeps no problem but nightstalkers, nevermores, goliaths, and griffions. oh no! they are not that easy to kill. they try to kill you before you manage to hit them.

What are goliaths? ask Ruby

They are very "huge" elephant creatures, and they are very "hard" to kill but lucky for they usually do nothing when they travel. but like I said though never underestimate the Grimms for what they are, and what they are capably off remember that.

Guess your right about that said Ruby

I agree to that said Juane

As they keep walking Ruby ask hey, were are we going. oh I don't know I was following with you guys. Ruby and Juane look at Saren with a question look on their faces. he look at both of them getting annoyed. you guys are serious right?

...?

...?

*Sigh* idiots, its just over to the entrance on the building were next to.

Oh yeah I forgot.

Yeah, I guess we got distracted.

*Sigh* lets just get to the ceremony before it begins.

They began to walk down making a right curve turn, and turn right again to make to the entrance of the ceremony.

* * *

 _ **Ruby pov**_

As they entered the ceremony they were astonish that they were many people waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Then she herd her sister voice Ruby! over here! I save you a spot! hey I gotta go but I'll see after the ceremony guys. she went off went to meet her sister leaving Jaune and Saren behind. hey, wait!... great. light up Jaune well see her again... I hope not.

What do you say?

Nothing, right now all we gotta do is to hear the old man speech, and that be all.

Yeah but where am I gonna find another nice quirky girl to.

That, is were you have to do that on you own said Saren whatever you say man. they both left leaving another person a girl who has a red hair, and wearing amazon armor.

As Ruby finally found her sister Yang ask her how's your first day going little sister.

"You mean since you ditch me and I exploded!"

Yikes melt down already.

No I literally exploded in front of the school. there was fire and I think some ice.

Are being sarcastic ? ask Yang with a smirk on her face.

Oh, "I wish" I tripped over some crabby little girl luggage! and then she yelled at me and I sneezed. then she yelled at me again and i felt really, really bad! I just want to stop yelling at me!

You!

Ruby suddenly got frighten as she jump on her sister making her cradle her as she realized Wiess was behind her all the time. oh god its happing again.

Your lucky we weren't off the side of the cliff!

"Oh my god you really explodes" said Yang

Ruby jump of Yang began to tell Wiess It was an accident! an accident. but Wiess just pull out brochure in front of her face. Ruby ask what this? the Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this... ...Wiess began to speed up her speech as Ruby has no idea what is she saying.

Uhhh...

If you really want to start making things up to me?

Yes

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again!"

Look, it sound like you two gone on the wrong foot. why don't you just start over and try to be friends okay? said Yang

"Yeah!, great idea sis" Ruby rose her hand try to from a handshake hello Wiess I'm Ruby. want to hang out? we can go shopping for school supplies!

Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly boy over there! Jaune herd Wiess was talking about while Saren look ate her made him look angry.

"Oh wow really!"

... no! that made Ruby fall into disappointment again. but as they finish talking the microphone was suddenly on and the one was standing there was Ozpin -Ahem... I'll keep this brief. you have traveled here today in search of knowledge. to hone your craft and acquire new skills. and when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. but I look amongst you and all I see a waste of energy in need of purpose, direction. you assume knowledge will free you of this. but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.

That left everyone discomfort (except Saren) of what they heard from the speech. as Ozpin left the stage Glenda came in speak for Ozpin. you will gather in the ballroom tonight. tomorrow your initiation begins. be ready. you are dismissed.

Everyone disperse leaving Yang, Ruby, and Wiess still making Jaune come over while Saren trying to stop him. he seemed kinda off almost like he wasn't there said Yang

Jaune suddenly jump on the very second. I'm natural blond, you know. making Wiess having a headache for not getting the sarcasm.

While Saren just sigh and said crétin (dumbass)

* * *

 _ **Ballroom, Nightfall**_

 _ **Saren pov**_

As he watch upon the stars. he though about Wiess Schnee the daughter of the bastard father. the same guy who bought me secretly during the Second Gilded Age. Most of the people know him as the most successful business man of all remnants. what he learn from her family was that her great grand father use to own business that was full of dusts. during the time first golden age it expanded its business by buying failed business. But as other business grew workers were treated like peasants as they were paying even more less and have less safety condition. many years has pass scenes the royal councils began to form regulation after terrible incidents in factories. but now many large companions are literally bribing politicians and even prime ministers from two countries.

He was wearing black shorts and white v neck shirt laying on his sleeping bag watching Wiess as she brush her hair. his eyes is with hate as remember the day when they meet as kids.

 _Flashback_

 _As the little version of Saren was in a masion. he was face to face with little version of Wiess Schnee she was fill smiles while Saren was confused and a bit frighten. he was wearing tattered cloths trying to cover and warm him from the outside coldness of winter. he was all dirty with his overgrown hair._

 _Wiess came over him grab his hand and draggned him to her room. C'mon lets go to my room and play._

 _Attends, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? (Wait, what did you mean?)_

 _Hehehehe oh 27 your so funny said Wiess_

 _Did you say mama?_

 _Huh?_

 _"Wiess Schnee!" said an unknown male vioce_

 _Flashback end ( **Note: more flashback will be added in coming chapters these are parts of his memories)**_

As he lay on my sleeping bag studying in the books someone was standing on my right side I look and it was blonde girl who wearing orange tank top and shorty shorts

May I help you? ask Saren

Hi am Yang Xiao Long and hope you don't notice this but I'm Ruby sister.

And what about?

You told her some mean things to back at the police station and really hope you didn't mean that.

If this is about that, well you should know when I had a chat with your sister "I really meant it."

Well if thats what you think. I think I may have to counter your segment.

Saren eyes widen as he drop his book as he felt his crouch were crushed. what... the.. hell? he look up again at Yang and she has smile on her face as she had her foot on her crouch.

You see I'm very protective for my little sister and I'm don't like when people's say mean things to my sisters especially when people try to do things to her that I "reeeaaaally' don't improve on.

Saren try move Yang ankle out but her aura was on and it wasn't budging. _damn it!, she using her aura to keep it still and keep cruching it as the same time. "Damn it!" I can't use my aura either if I use it. she notice_ _odd about it if were connect skin to skin she be vigilant on me I have have no choice to cooperate her "conversation."_

You think I'm that kind of person that I would do something like that. her response was making his crouch with more pressure making him squeal in pain.

Let me make this clear to you. if you think you gonna let her die or say things to her that makes her cry well think again. I going to keep my eye on you for now on to make sure you treat nicely to her or else I rip out of your testicles and shove it down to your throat. "got it"

Yeah... I got it.

She let go of her feet as she said great I glad we can understand with each other. with that she walk away.

He grip his crouch thinking what he done. *breath heavily* oh this just gets better and better. no to self don't fuck with psychotics who deeply care for their siblings or other types of shit.

 _ **Ruby pov**_

As Ruby was laying her bed writing a letter to her friends Yang pop out next to her in her own bed.

Its a big sleep over party said Yang

I think dad wouldn't approve all the boys though.

I know I would

All the boys she was observing were showing off until Jaune came in with his pajamas waving at them making Yang disgust.

She look at Ruby she was observing her writing. whats that? she ask

A littler to the gang back at signal. I promise to tell them all about the beacon and how the things going.

Awww, that's so cuuuuute! but Ruby throw at Yang and said shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. Its weird not knowing anyone here. what about Jaune? ask Yang he's nice! there you go! plus one friend! that a hundred percent increase! I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend not to mention that Saren guy who was that much a friendly person. back to zero

There's no such thing as negative friends! you just made one friend, one enemy, and one jackass. but Yang end up getting hit in the pillow again.

Look, its only been one day. you got friends all around you. you just haven't meet them yet and as for that Saren guy he and I had a little talk.

Ruby look at Yang shock as she is fill with concern. you didn't do anything to him did you?

Relax Ruby, he and I had a normal conversation about what had happen and let me tell you I have a feeling thatI could say anything he gonna be your friend real soon.

 _ **Else where**_

In a boys bathroom Saren was in the toilet moaning in pain in his testicles realizing this pain wasn't going away for a while.

 _ **Now Back**_

Ruby lay in her sleeping bag a light appear on her face. she got up and find were the light was coming from and it was the same girl that she saw at the day at the entrance of the academy. she was reading a book with candles next to her.

That girl?!

You know her? ask Yang

Not really, she saw what happen this morning, but left before I could say anything.

Well now your chance.

Hey wait! what are you doing?! but Yang didn't listen as she took her hand and dragging her to the meet the person she meet at the entrance of the academy.

Hellooo! Yang wave as the girl look up from the book she read. I believe you two may know each other!

Aren't you the girl that exploded? ask the girl

Uhh, yeah! my name's Ruby. she try to have a handshake but that backfire. she went on saying but, you can just call me... crater... autcully you can just call me Ruby.

As the girl with the black bow stare on the book all just said... okay

What are you doing! said Yang

I don't know, help me.

Yang quick think and said so... whats your name.

*Sigh* Blake

Well, Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby older sister. I like your bow.

Thanks said Blake

It goes great with your... pajamas

Right

As Yang and Ruby realize that didn't work so Yang try somthing else so nice night don't you think?

Yes, its lovely. almost as lovely as this book... that didn't get them the picture... that I will continue to read... as soon as you leave.

Yang look back at Ruby and said yeah, this girl is a lost cause. but Ruby ignore her and ask Blake what's it about?

Huh?

Your book. dose it have a name?

Well... its about a man with two souls, each fighting for a control over his body.

Oh yeah... thats real lovely...

I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. stories of heroes, monster,... myths and legends. they're the reasons I want to be a huntress.

Why is that? hope that you live happily ever after? ask Blake

Well I'm hoping everyone will. as a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves.

That's very ambitious for a child. unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as the fairy tail.

Well that's why we're here... to make it better. I herd this one before from a guy who surprisingly came here with me. that he said that there are no happy endings that there only fears, lies, and hate in this world. well, I want to prove him wrong that there is change for a better life. that there can be happy endings in this world.

Ohhhh, I so proud of my baby sister! Yang left Ruby up while hugger at the same. cut it put shout Ruby as she began to brawl with each other.

Well, Ruby, Yang... it's a pleasure to me... but blake was interrupted by the other same girl she meet at the entrance. what in the world is going on here? demanded Wiess don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep. she turn to the other two and both Wiess and Yang shouted "oh, not you again!" Ruby try to distract them. shh! guys, she's right! people are trying to sleep.

Oh, now you're on my side said Wiess

I was always on your side! said Ruby

Yeah, what your problem with my sister! she only trying to be nice!

She is a hazard to my health!

Blake however just blow out her candle prepare to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Initiation

RRWBY and the The Legion of Grimmborns

Chapter 4 Initiation

 _ **Ballroom, Beacon Academy**_

 _ **12:00 am**_

 _ **Saren Pov**_

As he lay on the sleeping bag he was in a dream that would hunt him for the rest of his days.

 _ **Dream**_

 _He was in an unknown location in the snowy mountains of Atlas. he in a cave day and night mining the dusts that is both energy and weaponry._

 _A group of workers were shivering freezing in the northern arctic while the others died from hyperthermia._

 _Saren was being drag by two grunts as he taking him to a small room to make him learn for topping the cart off the track._

He _look around the hall as they were room that many grunts are beating lower class, fauns, and people that were from the island. the others however that fought back were torture by hanging them tying their wriest and hitting them with cattle prod making them scream in pain._

 _Saren was throw in a room were two of the grunts began to beat him with up with clubs up earning him bruises all over his body._

 _Saren face one of them and spit at of his boots._

 _He look at his colleague then back Saren. filthy scum he said with a kick on his face._

Saren woke a sudden joliet as he was breathing hard. he turn left and right trying to figure out were his was at. he then claim down as he realized he was still in the ballroom. *sigh* damn it. it never ends dose it. he look around again if everyone is in total sleep. he went to his bag and pull out his ear pod as he went to the bathroom. but first he had do something frist

 _ **Bathroom**_

He was sitting on the toilet trying to communicate with one of his friends back home.

Joker your there this is Saren coming from beacon academy. I repeat beacon to commonwealth.

...

 _Commonwealth to beacon, Joker here._ _hey Saren, your in beacon?, I though your weren't suppose to communicate in beacon because of communication interference._

Let just say I EMP their tower. there trying to bring up but it might take a while for them to do it so we gotta make this quick.

 _Not into waiting huh?, alright then here"s your objectives is to find that women by the name of cinder who stole the a sample of black pool for the ceremony._

I already know that. I just need to know when the rest of the guys come.

 _Oh... well they be here tomorrow. also you should know that Merrick want to message you guys that he was been told by your dad that you need a safe house and that all of the that has been taken care of. also he wants you guys to know that Darren owns a club and has many people that follows rumors and crime activities that are going on. he will be able to help you guys throughout your missions._

And what about that Roman Guy.

 _Darren will have info about the guy. but ever scene we destroy many crime organizations. Roman has been hiding his operation very well. and he knows he can't bribe a politicians or judges sense there were lots of exposes and assassination that done again by us mask vigilantes. there still assholes in their governments today but its better then nothing._

but what about that women? has there been any signings of her?

 _He doesn't have the info about the women who broke in our citadel, but man, can't you believe it she literally kill our patrols and guards that were protecting the black pool. the only thing he heard about was that the rumors was that the white fang was in partner with roman, who he is working with a women who the same description that were looking for._

So I guess my first start is to find the white fang to make them know about Cinder location.

 _That not gonna be that easy, there really good at hiding their location and their hideouts. they from different meetings in a different location so secretly, so you may need wait for Merrick to find out more about the white fang whereabouts._

Alright, sense I may have to wait. are there any more else to share

 _Like I said, there not much info. the only thing we know is that she has affiliation with Roman and the White Fang. but other then that you need to find her fast. we may also have report that she stole documents in the city hall that contains our economic structure, paramilitary, and even our people. there also may very have our order names, reports, what we been doing for the last many years scenes we move to a different cost. we don't know if she took it in the network, but if she did? and if she releases all of it to the four kingdoms. we don't know if they come as visitors or invaders. to my perspective, sense we been killing their atlas PMC I have to say that they're not gonna come as visitors._

I know what you feeling. it something that we don't want to have right now. especially our primary goal is still ongoing.

 _I usually don't want think about what they did to us. especially how the coldness took my legs._

We all been though there. you, me, and the rest of the guys. that why back at home they call us Les Enfants Terribles. we kill kleptocrats without remorse because of their doings. the people of vale think their justice is just, but its all plan nonsense. that it includes to other kingdoms. the only thing they're doing it just making bigger fool of themselves. and dividing themselves further apart. Prends soin de mon ami(take care my friend)

 _Yeah, you too Saren. Au Revoir (good bye)_

With he took off the communication and walk to the sink as look at himself once a person now a grimm. he turn on the sink as he began to wash his face. he look at his hands as there were cuts that never fully heal. he look at the mirror as the illusions began to sink in as he was face to face with own grimm form. his body was all black coated with white armor that cover its legs, upper chest, and its wrists forming trials of red lines that made hime look more dangerous including his mask that covers his monstrous face. his ears were pointy wolf like, but his eyes the eyes of a grimm that brings fear to anyone who step in his way.

Saren began to chuckle as he said I'm one scary looking motherfucker.

He walk out the bathroom never looking back.

 _ **Next morning**_

 _ **Ren Pov**_

He eyes began to flutter as was suddenly surprised by girl he knew as a childhood friend Nora Valkyrie.

Wake up you lazy butt!

*Sigh*

*Singing* It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!

 _ **Bathroom**_

Ren was brushing his teeth as he listens Nora talks. I cant believe we've been at beacon for a full 24 hours! not that I thought we'd get kick out or anything I mean your the perfect student and I'm well, I'm me.

 _ **Ballroom**_

Ren is was tiding up his sleeping bag while he was listening Nora speaking while she brushing her hair. bur its just crazy, you know? we been friends for sooooo long. what are the odds we'd be still be together? well, not "together" "together" not that I'm saying you're not handsome! you are handsome, but it be just weird... right?

 _ **Dinning Hall**_

They were having pancakes today as Ren trying to cut part of one as Nora was taking on again. right, what was I thinking? but still, I hope we end up on the same team together. *slurps pancake* ooh! we should come up with some sort of a plan! to make make sure we end up on the same team together! what if we bribe the headmaster? no, that won't work he has the school.

 _ **Locker Room**_

Ren was in the locker room getting ready for his stormflower in the initiation while listening Nora talk again and again. I know! well've a distress signal! *gasps* a secret signal so we find each other in the forest! can you imitate a sloth?

Nora...

Yes, Ren?

I don't think sloths make a lot a noise. that's why it's perfect! no one will suspect we're working together.

Come on Nora, lets go.

But not "together" together. *giggles*

 _ **Ruby Pov**_

Ruby look as these two like is normal to them. wonder what those two were so worked up about?

Oh, who knows... so! you seem awfully chipper this morning.

Yep, no more awkward small talk or "getting to know you" stuff. today I get to let my sweetheart to do all the talking. she began to snuggle with it until Yang interrupted her. well remember Ruby your not the only one going through initiation. if you want to grow up, you may have to meet new people and learn to work together.

Ugh, you sound like dad! okay, frist of all what dose meeting people have to do the fighting and second, I don't need people to help me grow up. "I drink milk!"

But what about when we form teams?

Uh, I don't know, I'll just be on your team or something...

Maybe you should try being on someone else team?

My dearest sister Yang, are you implying you do not wish to be on the same team as me?

W-what? no! of course I do, I just though... I don't know, maybe it would help you break your shell.

What the!? I don't need to break out of a shell, that's absolutely...

 _ **Jaune Pov**_

Ridiculous! I mean there no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday.

Probably, they just move your stuff for reason said Saren

Maybe, but why would they move stuff and not tell me sooner?

How they heck should know.

Ugh, why dose this have to happen today.

"Ah quite pissing yourself" c'mon Its near to my locker number.

Are you gonna be okay though after that incident that night?

Oh yeah, but I still have pain in my crouch though.

 _ **Wiess Pov**_

As Saren was taking Jaune to his new locker room number Wiess was talking to Pyrrha Nikos trying to form an alliance with her.

I'm sure everyone must be edger to unite with a strong, well known individual such as yourself.

Hmmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may said Pyrrha

Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on the same team together.

Well that sound grand.

Great said Wiess as she began talk to herself in her mind. _this will be perfect! the smartest girl in the class combined with the strongest girl in class. together will be unstoppable! I can see it now: we'll be popular we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grade! nothing could come between us now!_ until she was interrupted by Jaune you want know what else is great? me, Jaune Arc. nice to meet you.

This is not gonna work Jaune said Saren

You again.

Nice to meet you, Jaune and who you might be? ask Pyrrha but she was move away as Jaune continue to say yeah, yeah. so, Wiess! couldn't help but overhear your fondess of me that other day.

Oh, you got to be kidding me.

 _That what I said to myself_ said Saren

Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed! so, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. what do say?

 _Don't tell me he just forgot about no aura no skill situation. damn he more stupider then a turkey._

Actually, I think the teams are compromise of 4 student each, so...

You don say.

Oh no.

He went up to Pyrrha as he said well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team like me and my friend.

"Yeah... wait... what?!"

Jaune, is it? do you have any idea who you are talking to? ask Wiess

Not in the slightest, snow angel.

Wait!, you don't serious don't know who she is? also you may call me Saren

What do mean? ask Jaune

This is Pyrrha.

Hello agian! and nice to meet you Saren.

Like wise.

Pyrrha graduate top of her class at sanctum.

Never herd of it said Jaune

For reals!?

What?

Ah, she's won the mistral regional tournament 4 years in a row... a new record!

The what?

Out of frustration she shout "she's on the front of every pumpkin pete's marshmallow flakes boxes!"

*Gasp* that's you? they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters.

Yeah it was pretty cool. sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you. which is more sadly the company never care for the people sense the owner of the company sexual assaulted the female workers sense most of them were faunas. I though he was a nice man.

Yeah, there is a saying don't judge by the book by its cover and also he wasn't that much of a nice guy scenes the last time I saw him

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Saren Pov**_

 _In a mansion a man was being arrested by a group of vale officers as was shouting in the air._

 _"This is an outrage I would never touch those flighty animals in my life!"_

 _Yeah, tell that to the judge._

 _"I have you know I know the mayor of this city and if you want to keep your jobs I suggest you release me at once!"_

 _Hate to break to you buddy but our "beloved" mayor seems to have your common tasted they way you treat your women._

 _"And what proof do you have that for all of this nonsense?"_

 _A police show a picture of him and the mayor performing sexual offense to few female faunas. the owner of the company rose its eyes of shock as he said "were did you get this?"_

 _Form an anonymous source and don't say the pictures are fake because there are recordings of you and the mayor deviant acts. the victims will be at the hearings and after that it will be all over for you. "take him away"_

 _"Wait, I can explaaannnneeeeee!"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _After that. the judge decide to give victims the company as the new owner. they want to form a worker self management not only to help the workers but how they should run the company. It a win win that benefited both me and them. *sigh happily* I love my work._

 _ **Wiess Pov**_

So, after hearing all of this, do you you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?

I guess not... Sorry. but Pyrrha came to him and comfort him. actually Jaune, I think you make a great leader.

 _Huh! guess Mrs Nikos has a kind heart._

D'oh, stop it!

Seriously, please stop it. this kind of behavior should not be encouraged!

 _What?_

Sound like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune. spots are filling up quickly. now I'm not suppose to don't to do this, maybe I could pull some strings. find a place for you. what do you say.

Alright, thats a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help please?

Pyrrha throw her miló javelin at Jaune hoodie sticking him on one of the structural supporter. I'm sorry said apologized Pyrrha they suddenly were interrupted by the speaker of Mrs Goodwitch voice. would all first year student please report to beacon cliff for initiation? again all of first year student report to beacon cliff immediately.

Will I guess its time for us to go. Wiess look at Saren and said to him Saren, right?

Yeah, what is it to you?

A little advice for you I would ditch this guy if you want to thrive beacon.

*Chuckle* that funny coming from a family who has a bad reputation of acting towards its own workers. not to mention your father being total biased towards the faunes. yeah, thanks but no thanks ice queen. I can handle which team I choose.

What... how dare... you... barbaric brute.

Are you done... because you have nothing to say

Whatever... I'm gonna go. as Wiess walks away from Saren. she begans to wonder about him _the nerve of that guy telling me how a leadership works. still that guy look very familiar... NO! I have to move on... there was nothing I'll could have done._

As she walks away Pyrrha grab her javelin and said to Jaune it was nice meeting you.

*Sigh* likewise said Jaune as Pyrrha left.

 _ **Saren Pov**_

As he stare down at Jaune he gave him a sigh. I told you she a lost cause.

Oh, shut it... Saren are you going to be my team.

*sigh* I don't know Jaune maybe or maybe not. Jaune look concerned as Saren continue look it doesn't matter were if were apart or not either way I still have to teach you if your going to survive. If I don't some little part of me will be drown with sorrow. plus your begging would've want me to jump out of window.

Hehehehe yeah I guess it would. so you still gonna train me.

Saren smirk yeah I'm still gonna train you. he offer Jaune a hand as he quickly took it and left him up on his shoulder. still, we need a person to unlock you aura and I think I found a person who just might help you. as they were about walkout Yang and Ruby walk to them. having trouble there, "ladykiller?" ask Yang

I don't understand. my dad said all women for is confidence. were did I go wrong.

"Snow angel" probably wasn't the best start said Yang as she walks away.

Don't listen to her Jaune there are many different types of women in this world. Wiess for example is a bitchy type and ther...*slap*-Ow! what the hell? Saren look at Ruby and ask her what was that slap in the face for?

No swearing said Ruby

What the hell is that suppo- *slap* Ow! Ruby slap him again as she continuing to say "no swearing!"

"I can swear whatever I-"

*Singing* Oh Saren!

He stop and look behind and there was Yang smiling holding an apple. (making an example of that is his testicles) then out of instant the apple was crush by Yang hands. Saren got the picture sense his doesn't have much of options scenes Yang is the protective slash crazy type of person. he can't have another thorn in his side. plus a person who is calm while be sadistic as the same time is never a good sign. because without a emotional fuel he can't fight a person who has no fear of any type of negtive *sigh* I'll stop swearing If you can help me carry him to the initiation.

Ruby smile. yes, I would love to. she left Jaune other arm and began walk away. as he look back Yang have thumbs up sign saying "good job" while he just gave her the bird as they walk away.

 _ **Beacon Cliff**_

A group of students were standing on the plate near to the edge of the cliff. they were for Ozpin to tell them their objective.

For years you have train to become warriors. and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest.

Mrs Goodwitch began her briefing. now, I'm sure you have herd rumors about about the assignment of teams. well, allow us to put it end to your confusion. each of you will be giving teammates... today.

"What!" said scared Ruby

Oh Geez said Saren

These teammates will be with you for the rest your time here at beacon. so it in your best intrest to be piar up with someone with whom you can work well said Ozpin

Ruby gives even more frighting noise

Well, I guess should form a plan then said Saren

That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your next partner for the next 4 fours.

... "WHAT!?"

 _Huh?, we then I should make a fake death after the mission is done._

See, I told you! said Nora

After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. you will the opposition along the way. do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die.

Jaune laugh nerves while Saren just grin

You will be monitored an graded for the duration of your initiation. but our instructors will not intervene. you will find abandon temple at the end containing several relics. each pear must chose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. we will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. are there any questions.

Pyrrha rose her hands. yes Mrs Nikos

I count many students here and there are uneven number those here. is there anything that would not leave anyone behind? ask Pyrrha

I glad you ask Mrs Nikos. sense we have rare students who are one man I already prepare that outcome and I hope one of you students will fulfill any task whichever team requires. but you may chose weather this assistance is acceptable or not. are there anything else?

Jaune rose his hand yeah, um sir- but he was question was knock off. good! now, take your positions.

Every student were beginning to form there stance as they wait for the lunch. Jaune on the other hand.

Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question.

Wiess was lunch in the air as Jaune continue to ask his question.

So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it. you're, like dropping us off or something.

Jaune, be ready said Saren

No. you will be falling said Ozpin

As more were lunch Jaune couldn't stop his bickering

Oh, I see. so, like, did you hand out parachutes for us.

Look whats beside you said Saren with a little aggression tone.

Nora was lunch giving a shout out.

No. you will be using your own landing strategy.

Uhhuh... yeah

Yang wink at Ruby as she lunch in the air. as too was Ruby.

"Hey Jaune!"

What?

If we don't see each other... your an idiot.

What is that suppose to MeeeeEEAAAAAAANNNN

Saren look at Jaune as thrown into the air. Ozpin said you know, you reminded me of a colleague who is just like you in my younger days.

Really? what happen to him.

He died... trying to do what is best as a hunter.

Heh, figures. Saren was then the last one to be lunch in the air. as Ozpin look up on the sky as they were taking towards their first steps. but on his mind he thought something that always bothered him for many years in his youth.

... What really happened to his old friend on that "incident"


	5. Chapter 5 The First Step

RWBY and the Legion of Grimmborn

Chapter 5 The First Steps

* * *

The sky shine bright and forest brings beauty a lone bird was soaring in the air until Ruby crash it killing it instantly. "birdie no!"

Ruby use her crimson rose to shoot to slow her falling then from it into a scythe to catch a tree branch swinging around a backflips then stick on another tree branch.

Weiss use one of her dust to land safely on her platform.

Ren use one of stormflower blades to stick on the body of the tree going round and round sticking a landing like it was nothing. as he was dusting of his sleeves he herd an explosion sound he look up and saw Yang flew past him.

Yang using her gentleness to shoot out making her keep flying and as she sees the ground point she started a jumping point on the trees and rolled land on the ground. *grunt* nailed it.

Pyrrha use her shield to block off trees as she quickly lands on the branch pulling out her milo rifle to check her surroundings as she scans she sees Jaune still flying around unable to land well Pyrrha form her milo into a javelin and throw at Jaune at from calculating distance and as she wait for her result. she hears a "clang" and Jaune voice thank you! she replied I'm sorry.

Saren was in the air as he sees a large hill that can help him slide and with his combat blade to slow him down. he pull out his blade with the time just right he plunge the ground as he begins to slide down fast as he tries to hold on the grip of the blade he continues to slide down the hill. then he suddenly stops down at the end. he chuckle as he said well that was fun.

 _ **Ruby Pov**_

Ruby jump off branch to branch as she lands on the ground she went straightforward to find Yang. " _gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang gotta fiiiinnd..._ " she shout Yaaaang! Yaaaang! " _ugh this is bad, this is really bad! what if someone finds her first? There's always Jaune... he's nice. he's funny! but I don't think he's very good at fighting though. Oh! what about blake? so mysterious, so calm. plus she likes books. well, then again, I'm not able to hold a conservation with her. but there is Saren... no he wouldn't want me to get in his way. ugh!... okay else do I know in this school? there Yang, Jaune, Blake, Saren, and..._ she suddenly stopped as she came across face to face with Wiess Schnee at first Ruby though it was a friendly gesture. but Wiess Walk away into the bushes.

Wait! were are you going?... we're supposed to be team mates.

 ** _Wiess Pov_**

As Wiess was trying to get out of the bushes and away from Ruby. she herd a rumbling coming above the trees. she look up and sees Jaune pull out the javelin he looks down and sees Wiess. he laughs nervously as he hopes that he help him out. but Wiess walk away leaving him hanging.

Ruby was all down until Wiess came back as she said by no mean this make us friends. Wiess drags Ruby with her red cloak as she said you came back!

 ** _Jaune Pov_**

Hey, wait! come back! who's gonna get me down from here? oh man, I wish Saren was here.

Jaune? he suddenly hears a voice he look down and it was Pyrrha herself.

She had a little blush on her face as she said do you.. have any spots left on your team?

Very funny said Jaune as he look annoyed but he began to smile as he couldn't be angry at someone who was kind to him. but wonders were is Saren.

 ** _Saren Pov_**

Saren was walking through the forest as he try to get to the temple.

He began to think about that girl Ruby who he met at that dust shop.

That person look very familiar from my old man stories back when he was a human.

But as Saren was walking out of the bushes he sense something that was close by him. he felt it so many times during his time during the patrol with the members before forming a black ops forces.

He can't escaped now because they surrounded already him. the first thing that came out of the bushes was nothing more but a griffon walking stalking him ready to pounce on him. he look at it, and said you may wonder why a person like me have the same genetic as you are and your others. nature can sometimes bring monsters. but science can also bring monsters in this world . as he soon pull out his combat blade all of the other griffons were coming out of the bushes. they were all growling at him as he said to them.

As he stand waiting his fight to began. he began to say things about his past. the first time I saw your monstrous friends is that hell whole that I slave away but enough for my friends and I to escaped. he also began to say things about his nightmare your buddies kill a lot of people. they even took someone that I use to be close with. he kept me and my friends alive. he took the most beatings for us because his experience as a hunters. "every night I have nightmares that would never put me to rest." "everyday I wonder when the world would just shut the fuck up! of their stupidity! and look what in front of them!" *sigh* even you being here won't make much a difference.

He still look at it the grimm and said you don't get me don't you *himp* of course you don't. he took a breath and said so! ...allons-nous commencer ou quoi? (are going to start or what?)

At instant their battle began.

 _ **Wiess Pov**_

Ruby try to catch up Wiess as she said whats the hurry?

I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow. I swear, If I get a bad grade because of your- what the? Ruby appeared in front her as she said I'm not slow see? you don't have to worry about me?

Wiess ask when did- but she was interrupted by Ruby as she said Wiess, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters. she jump slide her arm around her shoulder. you're about to see a whole different side of me today, Wiess! and after it's all over, you're gonna be like "wow!" that Ruby girl is really really cool... and I want to be her friend. she went off as Wiess sigh of her childish points.

You may be fast, but still excel at wasted time! she wait to respond from her. but instead her voice they hear rustling noise as they form more rustling nosies she call her out. Ruby? then there were growling that freak her out as they are surrounding her.

Out of the bush came a beowolf. Wiess saw it and she shout her name "Ruby!"

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 ** _Yang Pov_**

She was walking through the emerald forest to get to the ruin temple while at the same time trying to find a person to partner up with along the way.

Helloooooooooo!, is anyone out there. man!, eveytime I get closer to the temple. I'm can't seem to find them. she callout again to see if there any voice to respond. is anyone there? Helloooooooo! I'm getting bored here. she then suddenly herd bush noises coming from the right side. is someone there?

She went into the bushes as she begin digging through it. Ruby is that you? but instead of sister or other person. she facing a standing growling grimm bear name ursa.

Nope.

At instant she dodge the attack from ursa as another ursa went in for the kill she back flip to dodge her attack. the second ursa try to attack again as Yang punch it before it can even hit it. while the first ursa try to attack her but failed as she punch it. lunching it back to its partner.

Yang ask you guys wouldn't happen to seen a girl with a red hood would you? but the ursas just roar as the second one just charge at her. you could have just said no said Yang as she dodge second ursa attack. she laughs as she said geez you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba- but she suddenly stop talking as she saw one of the tiny piece of her hair fell on the ground. if there was one thing that Yang would get pissed the most then its someone who would miss their hair.

*You...* her eyes began to change red as the two ursas have no idea what they have done. YOU MONSTERS! she ignite her body in flaming aura as she charge at the one the ursas unleashing fury at on it sending through the trees. on of the ursa charge at here then stop as it try to scare her. "what you want some too?* shout Yang

Ursa was roaring at her again until suddenly stop and fell down. behind the dead ursa was no other Blake. she pull out her small that was connect to its spine. she had a smirk of face as Yang said I could taken him.

Which makes Yang and Blake partners.

 _ **Wiess Pov**_

Elsewhere Wiess was trying to hold off she began to form attack stance. _remember your training Wiess. heads up, shoulder back, right foot forward. slow your breathing, wait for the right to stike... and... "now!"_ shecharge at one of the beowolf as she was about to connect a strike Ruby came out of no where using her special abilities semblance. Wiess quickly try to stop her self but stumble herself accidentally setoff her fire dust lining on the ground all the way to a tree causing a forest fire.

Ruby saw this as she was distracted causing the beowolf to strike her, making Ruby move back bumping into Wiess.

Hey, watch it! said Ruby Wiess look at Ruby angry for interfering her attack. excuse me, you attack out of turn. I could have killed you.

You have to try a lot harder then that said Ruby as they were completely surrounded by beowolves they were suddenly interrupted by the forest fire as it quickly spread. Wiess then realized this was their opportunity to escape she grab Ruby as she said we have to go. they run to escape as the beowolves scramble to escape the forest fire.

they were running through the woods as they manage to escape through the forest fire. they were breathing slowly after a short mile run.

What was that? that shouldn't been easy said Ruby

Well perhaps if **you** had exercise even the slightest amount of placement of your strikes, I wouldn't set the forest on fire.

"Scoff" whats that suppose to mean?

I'm just surprised that someone who talk so much would communicate so little during an encounter.

Well I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine with my own!

Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into beacon, bravo. Wiess walk away as Ruby release her frustration by cutting down a tree as she follow her.

 _ **Jaune Pov**_

Jaune was walking through the forest thinking about what Saren said to him.

 _Flashback_

 _He was walking with Saren as he was explaining about Pyrrha ability and how would help him._

 _Are you sure she would help me unlock my aura?_

 _Yes she would, she not one of those cunts. she actually nice, so nice that she would even help a hobo, I rarely meet people like well beside Ruby._

 _I'm not sure?_

 _Look, your lucky that you found person that didn't rat you out. I'm just say you need to tell someone to unlock because even if you learn to fight you still not able to go up against grim or a hunter. you get what I'm saying._

 _*Sigh* yeah I get your point._

 _Good, you may gonna needed sooner then later._

 _Flashback End_

*Sigh* alright. as he was about to call her name he hears an explosion from his right side as he said what was that?

Gunfire, it seem our comrades have encounter the enemy.

 _I hope that Saren_ they move in through the bushes again as Pyrrha move a branch but as she clear herself away she let go and ended up hitting Jaune in the face falling on the ground.

Pyrrha look back and saw Jaune on the ground. Jaune! I'm sorry.

heh, its okay. just a scratch. he got up as she said why didn't you activate your aura?

Well you see I... he stop as though about what Saren said. he sigh as began to talk. I have don't have any aura because I didn't unlock it.

You don't?

No I don't Saren told me to come to you. he said that you would help me unlock. that you won't rat me out. he wait for her response until... Jaune who do you take me for. I help anyone who wants to be a hunter including you. Its there anyone else who knows your...

No, just only Saren.

Jaune do you know what a aura.

Yeah, it energy that is used to heal and fight against grimms.

Yes but do you know what represents?

Um no.

Aura is the manifestation of our soul. it bears our burdens and shield our hearts. have your ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there? ask Pyrrha

Uh, yeah.

With practice, our aura can be our shield. everyone has it. even animals.

What about monsters?

No, the monsters we fight lack a soul. they are creatures of grimm. the manifestation of anonymity. they are the darkness and we are the light.

Right, that why we fight them.

Its not about why, it's about knowing. understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our aura. everyone has some of both. by baring your soul outward as a force you can deflect harem. all of our tool and equipment are our conduits for aura. you project yourself and soul with fighting.

Its like a forcefield.

Yes, if you wanna look at it that way.

So, um you think you help me unlock my aura.

Yes I would gladly help. she walks to him said now close your eyes and concentrate.

Uhhh... okay. she place her hand on Jaune cheek as she took a breath and release her aura to unlock Jaune aura. for it is in passing that we achieve immortality. through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. infinite and distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee. as she let go of Jaune she to fell to exhaustion.

Pyrrha?

It's alright, I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy to protects you now is now your own. Jaune cut from its right side of his cheek began to heal itself from the aura,

You have a lot of it said Pyrrha

Jaune was excited that he has aura now. _I can't wait to learn to become a hunter._

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 ** _Saren Pov_**

As ten griffons lay dead fading into nothingness he was standing breathing hard as he had bloodstains and cuts on his shirt as his jacket was shred. he was clutching wound on his stomach a wound that should have kill him.

"Chuckle" "that should have died right there." but when are fill with grimm its not that easy to die. but that women show up and kill them like it was no problem. he wound began to heal up as he says when I find her Im going make sure that she wishes she never miss with the people of Arkham. and after thats done I coming after you Jacques

The man who spread its influence on Atlas and the man who took away his mother.

... all for his stupid wealth.

* * *

 **On the next chapters I gonna write the story differently with the same arcs on each episodes I saw and It gonna a little dark with realism and idealism. there will be challenges the point view of the world. there will be debates for what is right and whats is wrong. how they describe their own justice for those commit wrong doings.**

 **There will characters who will know each other some will be bright and some dark.**

 **Those who want protect the future and those who want to change the future.**

 **Note: I don't own Rwby or the characters just the OC's**

 **Good day and Happy New Year**


	6. Chapter 6 Beast of Arachnid and Corvus

RWBY and The Legion of Grimmborns

Chapter 6 Beast of Arachnid and Corvus

* * *

 _ **Ozpin Pov**_

Standing on a cliff, Ozpin is observing the emerald forest as Gylanda Goodwitch bring him some news.

Our last pair has been formed, sir. she press her pad as she select Rin and Nora. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two get along. still, he's probably better off then Ms Nikos. she then move her pad to another two individual group which is Jaune and Pyrrha I don' care what his transcript say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. but when she move the pad to check another student she suddenly shout "oh my god!"

Is something wrong Mrs Goodwitch said Ozpin

I think you should check the pad sir. he grab the pad a look what he made Mrs Goodwitch spoked. his eyes closed making his face question of his strength. when the initiation over take the lad to infirmary to check its wound it's fully healed.

Right away sir, that poor boy. as she walk away she stop and look at Ozpin. by the way what pieces did you use for the initiation today. Professor Ozpin? Professor Ozpin? he was watching another two students traveling towards its goal.

* * *

 ** _Wiess & Ruby Pov_**

Unfortunately though, they have no idea where are they going.

Ruby was sitting on the grass waiting for her walking back and forth to make up her mind.

It's definitely this way... I mean... this way It's definitely this way... alright it official, we passed it!

Ruby got up as she said why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going? said Ruby

Because I know exactly where we're going! we're going to... the forest temple!

Ugh!

Oh stop it! you don't know where we are either!

Well I least I'm not pretending like I know everything.

Whats that suppose to mean?

It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you.

Ugh just keep moving. but Ruby begins imitating Wiess Oh, just keep moving! hurry up! Wah, watch where you're going! why are you so bossy?

I'm not bossy don't say like that.

Stop treating me like a kid!

Stop acting like a kid!

Well stop acting like you're perfect!

I'm not perfect... not yet... but I'm still leagues better then you. she walk away leaving Ruby standing alone.

You don't even know me.

 ** _Yang and Blake Pov_**

They were walking for under an hour until finally they finally found the abandon temple.

Think this is it? ask Yang Blake look at Yang making what do you think face as they move on. they went in the temple as they were observing realizing they were pieces of a chess game. chess pieces? said Blake some of them are missing. looks like we weren't the only ones here. said Yang well... I guess we should pick one. Yang was observing one of the chess pieces. she pick a knight pieces as she said how about a cute little pony?

Sure, Blake and Yang meet in the center as Yang said that wasn't too hard.

Well, it's not this place is very difficult to find said Blake

 ** _Jaune and Pyrrha Pov_**

Some where else Jaune and Pyrrha were at the different location that they thought it their goal location.

Jaune and Pyrrha were observing a cave cover in red paint picturing natives fight grimms. think this is it? ask Jaune Its possible said Pyrrha they observe the cave again as Jaune look down and finds a torch on the ground. he grabs it on the ground as he said do you have anything light it.

Unfortunately I don't have anything.

Shoot alright there has to be way to light this up?

What about stones. there should be around here. we should look for them.

Good idea. they began their search on the ground by spitting up. Jaune took the left side while Pyrrha to the right. Jaune was scanning on the ground hoping to at least one stone. hey Jaune! he turn saw Pyrrha had one of the stones on her hand. I found one of the stones. have found anything? not yet I'll keep looking. but as he keep walking he suddenly trip on the ground. looking for what he trip on he accidentally found one of the stones. never mind I found it. he got up and pick up the stone and went back to the entrance of the cave.

Looks like we found both of the stones said Pyrrha Jaune knee down to the ground as he impale the torch on the ground to make it straight. could you give me one of stones? Pyrrha pass the stone to Jaune as he try to light up. the first hit didn't didn't spark. the second hit did spark but didn't light up the torch. com'on man light it up. he hit the third stone and finally lit up the torch.

Alright, I did it! said Jaune

Good work Jaune said Pyrrha

Yeah I though am never going to light up.

What was that?

Nothing!, lets get inside find that relic. they went in cave as they began venture to find the relic. inside the cave was dark and quiet leaving the only sound was dripping of water filling up as a puddle. as they went in deeper Pyrrha began to feel something wasn't right, that this was the place they weren't looking for. she then started to speak up to Jaune. I'm not sure this is it... but Jaune just sigh as he said Pyrrha, I made a torch. could you at least humor me for maybe 5 more feet? suddenly he trip on stone making him slip his torch out of his hand falling in the puddle leaving them in the dark.

Do you feel something ask Pyrrha

Soul crushing regret?

No, its... warm. on the far distance on the cave Pyrrha see a small glowing light that was on the next turn. hey I think I see something up ahead. Jaune look and sees the glowing light as well. come on Pyrrha said Jaune as they follow the glomming light.

They made a right turn and sees a glowing shard shaping with an orb on the top scaling down as a sharp spear. Jaune shout in joy "that's the relic" as was about to grab the relic it move away from it. hey!?... bad relic! he try to grab it but it move away from it again. he jump on it and grab the tip of the relic as it lift him up. gotcha!

Jaune...

Suddenly out of nowhere a red glowing light face in front of Jaune as he was facing...

Jaune scream in cave bursting out outside of forest causing enough echo to spread all around the forest.

Yang and Blake were the first to hear the scream. Some girl's in trouble. Blake did you hear that? Unfortunately, Blake she was focusing up in the sky. a grimm that she tries to avoid it at all times.

Saren on the other hand was walking stilling feeling the pain on its stomach. until he hears a scream that made him stop recognizing the scream. Jaune?... but then he sense something else up ahead to was close to his goal. at that moment. he knew what he was sensing, he too tries to avoid it at all times.

Oh no.

Pyrrha was running as Jaune was screaming for help, as she got out of the cave. out came another was a grimm. it was a giant scorpion codename the deathstalker.

Ahhh! why! Ahhh! Pyrrha! Ahhh! Pyrrha "this is not the relic!" it's not ahhh! "do something!"

Juane, what ever you do don't... but the deathstalker interrupted them as it move its stinger throwing Jaune up in the air.

...let go. the deadly stinger growl at her, as Pyrrha just smile silly as she no match fight the deathstalker alone, and there was one thing she can only do...

...Run.

 ** _Elsewhere_**

As Blake was look at the flying grimm she also saw someone that she knew from yesterday falling from the sky.

Turns out it was Ruby.


	7. Chapter 7 Battle of Ancient Ruins

RWBY and The Legion of Grimmborns

Chapter 7 Battle of Ancient Ruins

 _ **Before read this chapter I develop and remade some chapters to better understand. I even remade the first chapter from the critics that I had to check it.**_

 _ **They were lots of mistakes in there and had to re do it from the other chapters I made.**_

 _ **Sorry for the delay. It took me awhile to finish this. I was busy from other things from my life.**_

 _ **So with that out of the way.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Note: I don't own Rwby only to the OC's characters**_ __

* * *

 _ **8 Minutes Earlier**_

 _ **Ruby and Wiess Pov**_

Venturing through the forest, the two were ignoring each other forming a distance to each following argument that happen 10 minutes ago.

Ruby was walking in the through the forrest thinking how this is the worst day for a first year in the academy. as they were walking Wiess starting to grow irritating as she realized that see not seeing any sign close to the objective at all.

Geeerrr we should have been the location by now. am not seeing anything ruins.

Maybe you pick the wrong direction again said Ruby

Oh shut it, you don't know where we're either. If only were able to see the temple without the trees covering the area. we would be able to know how far we are right now.

Ruby began to walk slowly as she look up in the trees as the sun light cover the green leaves coloring the land coloring the land. Observing more, she saw a tall that was taller then the other trees. then out of mind she truck and idea. she ran pass Wiess to the tall tree. what are you doing? ask Wiess she was gripping the tree as she begin to climb up. I'm trying to climb up top of the tree, if I can on top of the tree I would be to see our objective and see how far we are right now.

Wiess, the girl who though Ruby is a little child, was little surprise that her idea is not a bad one.

Ruby was pushing up using her legs and griping around the tree with her arms. she grab one of the tree branch pulling herself on to it. she herself, despite of the hight, as she jump to another branch as she pull herself up. forming around the tree tightly, she use her legs again to climb.

Wiess on other hand was walking around waiting for Ruby to break the news. but while waiting she was in her thoughts thinking about that guy who was rude to her. but it wasn't about they way he talk. but they way he acted and most odd thing about him is his personality. how look so cold, but while at the same time he know what is right and wrong.

Who was this man

After climbing through branch to branch. she finally got top of the tree as she hold herself carefully while observing the area. she scan the forest trying to find the temple. but while observing it she froze looking the view of landscape as she was admire having a smile on her face.

Its so beautiful. as she stare the land she luckily saw the objective that was far about 12 miles in north west which kinda makes her bring the bad news. she begins to climb down the tree as she jump tree branch to tree branch until get she finally land on the grass. she went over to Wiess as she says to her, hey Wiess! Wiess got startle as she said wh... wha... what happen? I found our objective said Ruby

Great, where is it at?

Well, thats the thing It sorta a bad news.

Bad news? what so bad about.

You see, when I found the objective. Its kinda pretty far.

How far?

I say about 12 miles.

'What" that would take about 3 hours for us to get there.

Well at least were know were our objective is.

Oh really and how the heck are we suppose to get here.

Wiess suddenly stop talking as they both hear a screeching sound. what was that? ask Ruby I have no idea. It was coming from behind from Ruby as they turns towards the sound. they were waiting if this was their mind until they herd it. there is again. should we go check it out? ask Ruby after you said Wiess Ruby rose her eye brow really? It was your curiosity. irritated, Ruby slowly began to walk the sound of the screech. she quickly stop as she hear it again but dies down as she reaches the bushes. they poke a whole in the bushes and peak on the other side there eyes widen so sudden as they were looking at one of the grimms that they didn't want to face. a giant black raven was eating its dead prey.

Its that what I think it is? ask Ruby

If your thinking its a nevermore then yes that what I'm thinking said Wiess

They move their heads out as they process themselves on what they saw. We need to get away from it. were are lucky enough for not sensing in our presence. Ruby nodded an agreement as she said yeah, your right we should probably get out here. They began sneak away from the Nevermore. but as they did, Ruby mind race up towards an idea as she grab Wiess arm as she her name.

Hey Wiess, hold on.

What now?

I have an idea.

And what idea what that might be?

Ruby came to her ear and whisper a few seconds until she pull out. Wiess face with a still composure says to her are you mad? Ruby was confused why your face is like that?

Because, If well show our negative emotion It would sense us right away said Wiess

Oh right said Ruby

But what are saying right now is almost suicidal. that monster is the dangerous thing to kill. even more dangerous if its air born.

Yeah, but we got not much of a choice we won't be able to make on time with walking this only the chance we got. Wiess sigh as she knows this is the most crazy idea but she also has a point of where they don't have much of options they are right now. alright if were going to make it the nevermore fly us to the objective we going to have to control it luckily I have an idea.

They began to move around to look a better view the nevermore. as they have a better view of it Wiess pull out her myrtenaster and began to concentrate on the nevermore. are you sure this would work? ask Ruby absolutely, I would able to control the bird if I do it good said Wiess had you at least done it before? Wiess nodded of course I have practice on dummies. I may able to do it on a nevermore. From Wiess outside point of view she all confident. but in reality on the inside she worried that this plan might go out of hand because she may practice on the dummies. but she never done on a live being before and she hopes this won't go out of hand. she steady herself concentrating aiming at the nevermore on the right moment she strike off ability summoning a platform under the nevermore trapping it. before it could react it was already too late to taken over by Wiess.

It stands stilly as Wiess couldn't believe herself that she did it.

You did it Wiess. you manage to control it said Ruby

Well... of course I did. I told you I can control it. said Wiess even though she look confident she was actually happy that was her first successful attempt.

Well what are you waiting for lets get on it. the two started to run on get on the grimm as Ruby says take us to the northwest Wiess. for once she nodded for an agreement as she command the nevermore as began to lunch itself and fly to its objective.

They were pretty shook as they took off both Wiess and Ruby were holding tight to the feathers. oh my goodness were are so high right now! this is so amazing! shout Ruby they were heading towards to the objective as Ruby said with this speed we head there for about ten minutes. well thats pleasant said Wiess so do you think am a kid now? ask Ruby just because that was your idea doesn't mean nothing can go wrong.

Ah come now Wiess what was the worst thing that could happen?

 ** _10 minutes later_**

Ruby!... I told you this was a bad idea! yelled Wiess

Were fine! stop worrying! yelled Ruby but in reality they weren't they were clinging the bottom side of the feathers of nevermore after Wiess lost control of it. whichs make the grimm, that there riding on, no longer want have humans on its back.

I am so far beyond worrying!

In the good way?

In a bad!, In a very bad way!

Well, why don't we just jump?!

"What are you, Insane?"

But the only respond she got from Ruby is vanishing in thin air which makes her even more angrier.

Oh you insufferable little red-!

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Blake, do you hear that? what should we d- but Yang was suddenly hear a yell that was familiar person HEADS UPPP! Yang look up and saw Ruby was she falling to the ground. out of nowhere Jaune collided Ruby causing them push on top of the tree.

 _ **Now back**_

Ruby was setting on the tree branch dazing around the stunning around. ugh what was that?

Ahem!

She look up, seeing Jaune hanging upside down on the tree. hey Ruby.

 _ **All Character Pov**_

Did your sister just fall from the sky? ask Blake Yang was about to answer that question until they herd a growl coming from the other direction and saw a huge ursa weakly walking around until they herd a cry of joy with a struck a purple shock coming from its back collapse on the ground and out came a person that was riding it was nothing more but Nora.

Aww. its broken. she went to check on the dead ursa Ren was chasing after her finally caught up with her. he said Nora... Please... don't ever do that again. but that didn't matter to her however, when Rin look up, she was already gone. he quickly began to look her. he found her again as Nora was just observing the chest pieces. she pick one of them up. she began to sing.

 _(I'm queen of the castle I'm queen of the castle)_

NORA!

She stop singing as she chuckle coming Ren

Did that girl just ride an ursa? ask Blake but as Yang was also to answer that question out of nowhere another roar came from the other direction they was Pyrrha running and behind her bursting out came the scorpion grimm known as the nightstalker. it try to snap her with its snapper but she keep dodge it every time it strike her. Jaune! shout Pyrrha Jaune hear her shout as he began to panic Pyrrha! Ruby got up, ran and jump off the branch, and roll land next to Yang. she say to her as she was surprise and glad to see her little sister. Ruby look up and see her sister as shout in joy Yang! they try to have heart warming embrace but Nora appeared in between them shouting her name.

Blake observer Pyrrha being chase by as she said did she just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail? out of nowhere Yang just explode as she said i can't take it anymore! could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happen again?

It took five seconds to for everyone (except Saren) to form up. Ruby then forgot someone she look up as she tap her sister. um... Yang?

Wiess, who was clinging the feathers, was now clinging on nevermore feet claws. how could you leave me?!

I said Jump said Ruby

She gonna fall said blake

She'll be fine

She's falling said Ren

Jaune finally got off the branch that he was hanging on. he see Wiess falling making him to have an opportunity. he quickly jump off the branch flying towards her catching her bridal style. just dropping in as Jaune was trying to look cool. they both forgot they still in the air. Jaune turn face turn from cool guy into a pussy noob oh god they quickly clang each other as they fall. Noooo! Jaune was the first one land front of his who body, while Wiess land on Jaune making him more in pain. she sits there as she said my hero. all Jaune could say is his back. the gang watch on as Pyrrha was hit by the nightstalker snapper making her fly and land on front body plant.

Great the gang is all here now we can die together

Wait, were Saren? ask Ruby

The fuck is going here? they turn back to see Saren, a person with a torn clothing with his jacket, was standing on the abandon temple holding one the red chess pieces.

There he is, "now" we can die together.

Not if can help it. Ruby charge at nightstalker. Saren see Ruby that would consider the most stupidest act ever. usually he would just let herself get killed. but scenes he in dire situation that he doesn't like thorns on his back he went after her.

Ruby wait! Yang shout she try to grab her but miss her chance. Saren went pass her going after Ruby.

Ruby use her crimson rose high caliber rife to boost herself to charge at it. but the nightstalker ended her stature smacking her across the ground. she gets up from the smacking d-do-don't worry! totally fine. she hears steps coming behind her. she turns and she was face to face with that beast. before she could should shoot at it bullet quickly pass her hitting the grimm in the face causing it to quickly cover itself with snappers for further attacks. Ruby then felt a grip on her wrist and she who was it. Saren, trying to keep the grimm at bey, shout out with one word "RUN!" Ruby then did without a second though as they were now being chase by that beast. don't stop running shout Saren he try to shoot at it again, but the nightstalker block it with its snappers as it keep pursuing.

RUBY! she ran after Ruby trying to save her sister. as he though that this couldn't get any worse, he hears a bird screech coming from the air. he turns to see a the nevermore that he was sensing.

"Don't look back!"

The nevermore spots them running towards Yang. without a warning it shoot out sharp quills from its wings. each of the quills hitting down the ground forming a line were heading down towards Ruby and Saren. it missed Saren but it hit Ruby's cape pinging it to the ground making her stuck. the quills didn't hit Yang, but it did block her from getting to Ruby. Ruby try to pull her cape out, but quills was pin in tight. Ruby call out to him "Saren!" he quickly stop as he see Ruby trying to pull cape stuck on the quill. he quickly came to her as she said "help me pull it out." he went right to the quill as he try to pull it out, but with the fight he had with the griffons and the wound he suffered he lost his aura making pointless to pull it out. he turn to check on the nightstalker as it was getting closer. he went back to Ruby as he said "I can't pull out and the nightstalker getting close. you have leave the cape behind." Ruby look at him shock as she said "w-what! no I'm not leaving without it." Saren stared to growi annoyed as he shout her "this is not the time for debate Ruby! where in a life or death situation! if you aren't going to leave it then I'll do it myself!" he tries to take the cape off, but Ruby wasn't going let him "take the cape off. you'll get it back later." but Ruby did listen to him "I don't want leave it!" Saren was growing tiring of her whining as he finally shout at her "I said leave it... NOW!" Ruby suddenly stop as she look at him not out of shock but out of fear from his aggression.

They were suddenly interrupted by the nightstalker Ruby body froze in fear can not move a signal limb. Saren saw this opportunity as he took off the cape before it could strike with its stinger.

RUBY! yelled Yang

Saren grab Ruby instantly as he dodge the stinger. the nightatlker try to strike them again;however, as he try to dodge it again everything blackings as he hear crack of ice.

 _ **Ruby Pov**_

She is so childish.

Ruby was under of Saren trying to get off him, but once he move out of the way. she the see the stinger that was cover in ice

And dimwitted, and hyperactive and don't even get me started on your fighting style. and I suppose, I can be a bit... difficult. but if we're going to do this we're going to have to do this together. so if you quit trying to show off. I'll be... nicer

I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this. said Ruby

Wiess look at Ruby as she said you're fine. and then she walk away.

Ruby sigh happily as she murmured normal knees... but then she remembers Saren as she see him finally pulling out her cape from the quill. she jog up to Saren as he throw the cape at her face. he look angry at her as he pointing at her as he said when I say take off the cape. I mean it! she look at him nerves. the last time he saw him. he save her from Roman. but that was his own choosing. but this was different. she looks down at the ground, not wanting to look at his face as she said to him as am sorry. Saren look at her, sorry dose mean anything. you almost got kill us today. If it wasn't for "her" we would have been breathing at this moment. Ruby then ask him a question why did you help me then? Saren look her as he said why did I help you? ask your sister. he move her away as he continue move on to the cliffs. as she watches him walking away she wonders what kind of person he is? not able to see him in view, she turn around to see her sister run to her at instant hug her.

So happy you're okay! said Yang

their sibling moment didn't last long as they hears the nevermore as it flying it circle.

Jaune started to get worry as he said guys, that thing's circling back. what are gonna do?

Look, there no sense in daily-dallying. our objective is right in front of us. said Wiess

At this moment Ruby have to agree with her. at this moment they gonna have to work together to finish this initiation. and by they she meant everyone including "him". she maybe scare of him but she can't let fear overcome her of dreaming of being a huntress.

She's right. our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. there no point of fighting these things.

Run and live. that is an idea I can get behind said Jaune It was then that everyone began to collect the chess pieces. they stop all of sudden when they hear a crack. they look to see the nightstalker begun to free itself.

Time we left said Ren

Ruby nodded in agreement right, lets go!

 _ **Yang Pov**_

As everyone ran to the cliffs Yang stands and watches her little sister finally have courage to stand on her own. Blake stop to look at Yang for a second.

What is it?

Yang just stares at Ruby as she just said nothing, and then they ran to catch up with them.

* * *

 _ **Ruby Pov**_

Ruby and the rest of the gang running towards the cliffs were there amount of ancient structure lay in runes.

She see Saren walking toward the end of the initiation. she told the others to go ahead without her as she went catch up to him. he see the students running pass him as he keep walking, she walk up to him as she said to him Saren we have to go they right on to us.

I know.

She look at him confused. wait you do?

Yep, so If I were you I probably keep moving.

Then come with us then. they already on our tail right now.

Too late, one already here.

He point his finger up the sky. she look up as she see a nevermore flying in the air. she look back at him as he quickly pick her up as he place her on his shoulder.

Ruby was blush as she shout at him "hey what are you doing?" he quickly run after the students cover themselves in the ruins. he went to cover, that Yang was on, as he put her down. she face Saren as she shout "what was that?" Saren look at her confused what do mean? she look at him irritaded as if he had a thick head. "what do you think I mean you carry me." "I'll could run on my own."

So?, you didn't take action quick said Saren

For your information I... Ruby suddenly stop talking as she saw blood stain below on Saren shirt.

What? whats wrong? but Ruby ignore him as she was still focus on that blood stain. how did she not see injury she was so focus on trying to impress the students that she didn't notice Saren had an injury on his abdomen. what she seeing right know is an injury could've kill him. it could even kill a strong huntsman like her uncle; however, there he stands walking around like it was nothing. Saren trilled her look as he see why Ruby stop talk. once Saren figure out that she was looking at his injury. he started to shake her. "Ruby... Ruby look at me." she face back at Saren with a worry look on her face. you don't have worry about it. just focus on your mission and you'll be fine.

But you- her mouth was cover by Saren hand as he grab her wrest and place it on his naval. she had a little blush on her face until there she feel no pierce wound around it. she was surprised a deadly wound would suddenly heal like is no big deal, her thoughts were interrupt by him as he move his face closer to her to make a clear point. "I'm not that easy to die. so don't worry, I'll be fine" Ruby was kinda surprise to see him trying to clam her down. he went from being a total jerk to being a ensuring person. its rare for him to have a different side of him. the night when first met he save her from a explosive, but that was just pretending to be a worry person. As she was about say to him, they heard a grunt as they both see Yang with a smile on her face. I know your trying to clam my sister down. but we got problem we have to deal with right now.

She then remember where they're right now. she shook her head, "oh right, the nevermore. I forgot about it."

She suddenly heard a roar coming from the from the trees that they got out. the nightstalker burst out of the trees roaring in anger.

"Run!" shout Ruby as all three ran along with their comrades.

 _ **Nora Pov**_

She was watching the nevermore until the nightstalker burst out of tress. forcing them run towards the nevermore.

Once they got out of hiding, It was a matter of time when the nevermore screech in the air ready to kill its prey.

She hear Ren saying to her "Nora, distract it!" she knew what he meet as she hastily move towards another position. she pull out magmhild, a weapon that is both a grenade luncher and a hammer, she starts to shoot at the flying grimm as it explode right in its face. she continues to shoot it until it flies away. she hears a growl coming behind her back. she quickly to face it until Ren and Blake came to rescue, which she can handle n her own, blocking off the nightstalker strike. Wiess jump to her as she take to the others.

 _ **Jaune Pov**_

Juane,along with Pyrrha, was running to the bridge until Pyrrha see the nightstalker try to kill to Ren and Blake. he hears her saying to him "go, go!" he keep running until he hears her gun shots behind his back, but keep on running until he turns to see others catching up.

But as Jaune and the others were attempting to cross the bridge. the nevermore came out hiding in the mountain as it was heading straight towards them. Jaune quickly saw it, but it was too late as it ram though the bridge causing separation between two groups. Jaune get up from the collision. he try to walk it off as he see Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake trying to fight off the nightstalker.

Man, we gotta get over there! they need help!

Nora came to his side as she said let's do this!

Yeah, but um... I can't make that jump. the bridge had a huge gap making impossible to jump.

But Nora had an idea causing her to swing her weapon to make Jaune move back. she form magmhild into a hammer as she jump and slam part of the bridge causing it to form a air catapult lunching Jaune in the air and Nora use her hammer blast to cross back other side of the bridge to fight off the nightstalker.

 ** _Saren Pov_**

Blackness is the only thing he see in his eyes and only hear a beep sound. it was few seconds until he hear a voice that sound a like a female yet childish. then his visions began to fade from blackness as he see a girl was shaking him. he shake it off as he hear her said "Saren get up! get up Saren!" he look at Ruby as the beep sound finally fade and fully hears "Saren snap out of it! you gotta help us beat the grimms!"

He looks around as he was on the top part of the building. he look out the open to see the students, from the other side of the bridge" fighting against the nightstalker. he look her wanting to know what happing. "what the heck happen?" she then explain to him a nevermore came out no where and ram the bridge causing a gap between us and them to be separate. you were out cold from that surprise attack. I couldn't leave you there, so I carry you up and hide you in the part of the build while the fight is going on.

Are there others here? ask Saren

Just Yang and Wiess answer Ruby

He pull out his two pistol mustang and sally saying to her then let meet them shall well. she nodded as they went to meet the other. they jump around the collapse building seeing Yang and Weiss on part of the building. Yang look at him saying. are you alright right.

you don't have to worry about me I don't die so easy.

Yang said lets hope you keep that, because its coming around again.

Suddenly Blake pop out of nowhere, jumping off the nevermore, informing Yang It's tougher then it looks!

Then lets hit it everything we've got!

That's not gonna work said Saren

"Do you have any better idea because am all ears?" ask Yang

"Yeah I do! we need to.." he was interrupted by Wiess can we speak later, because the nevermore towards us.

They look at the coming nevermore. Saren growl as he said "damn it!, shoot now make a plan later!" he didn't know why he just said that, but he knew whats done is done, because everyone was focus on shooting the black raven. every time they hit the nevermore it shrugged it off like it was nothing. the grimm went straight to them as it broke through the ruin making it finally collapse.

He was falling, along with Ruby, Wiess, Blake, and Yang, off the the collapse structure. until they began to run on the rubble trying to get back up the ruin structures that was still standing. Saren jump on falling rubble to rubble as he use twin pistols to boost him up. he keep jumping up the rubble until finally he land on one of the bridges that was still standing.

He look around if anyone made it on the top of the ruins. across the other side of supporting structure he see Yang on top of broken structure and blake made all the way up to a supporter. he then hear a calling voice.

"Hey!"

he quickly turn to see Wiess and Ruby few feet away.

Seem like you girls took the same turn.

Do you have any idea, because we need one.

You got to need to decapitated it or hit it with spacial rounds to take it down.

Do you have any spacial rounds?

No I didn't bought with me in the initiation. the only thing we need to do is to decapitated.

And how are gonna do that?

Saren quickly began to think of some thing to a way to kill that raven, but he was interrupted Ruby by her noise.

Oh oh oh oh oh I have an idea. he look at her with a question look on his face. he know that he has better strategic knowledge of dealing on any situation, however he want to know about her ability since she was hand pick by the man who runs the academy. plus he should've notice this. but when they were at the police station he heard Ozpin talk about her eyes. It made him think about the old legends that made his fellow comrades worry about them. he believe that they existed for one reason.

She was not the only one who has sliver eyes.

He walk passes Wiess as he face Ruby; he say words to her.

What you got.

* * *

 ** _Jaune Pov_**

Jaune and the others were in a dire situation. they manage to stuck the nightstalker stinger on the broken bridge; thought they it was easier to kill it, but it was still putting up to a fight aganist them. then, their one mistake, that didn't have time for them to think, was the nightstalker pull out its stinger causing a huge crack on the bridge causing remains of the bridge collapse.

Jaune see this as he tell the others. "we gotta move!" they all charge at the nightstalker as the grimm strike them with it pinchers but they were block by Jaune and Pyrrha shield. he look back to see Ren shoot the nightstalker while it was focus on the stinger. while Nora was fire supporting Jaune and Pyrrha, the nightstalker throw them back making Jaune fall on his back; Pyrrha however, stood her ground and throw her javelin impaling the grimm eye causing it to throw Ren off its stinger end up crashing into a stone wall.

Ren! shout Nora

Jaune, trying to get up, see the nightstalker stinger was loose.

He calls out her name "Pyrrha!"

"Done!" she quickly Throw her shield cutting its stinger, landing on grimm head, quickly bouncing right back to her.

"Nora, nail it!"

Heads up! shout Nora. Pyrrha use her shield to let Nora jump on it as she blast Pyrrha shield boosting her up in the air. Jaune look on as she fall down to the ground as she slam her hammer on the rip out stinger pricing through the armor of the nightstalker. this also broke the last piece of bridge catapult Jane and Pyrrha over the nightstalker. Pyrrha blast her hammer again to jump along with the others as it fall to the abyss. they Jaune and Nora crash land on the ground except Pyrrha. Ren walk back towards them as he just took a breather for moment as he fall down to the ground.

He gets up from the ground as he see the nevermore flying around the other students, across the bridge, he look on as he wonder how they're going to defeat it.

* * *

 _ **Ruby Pov**_

Standing on a broken piller, she was looking at Saren as he was preparing to play his part. she stand ready waiting for her sister to lure it, so her plan can began.

As she waited Saren ask her a concerned question. are you nervous about this plan?

No am not.

You know I can trade place with you. try to distracted while I go with the killing blow.

As her thinking about knowing Saren, she want to prove not only him, but to others that she can stand as huntress. she respond to him to make it clear to him. I made this plan for a reason and to let everyone know I can do this. I made this plan, so I have to play my part. so thanks, but no thanks. and beside...

Saren rose his eye brow

This require a scythe wielder to finisher the blow. and your a person who only wield two pistols and a large knife.

He began to chuckle as he said your right about.

She then suddenly hear Yang shotgun blast. realizing her plan is starting.

Look like your plan is starting said Saren

Can you handle yours ask Ruby

Yeah, nice try kid, but I always play my part.

She then saw the nevermore fly over them crashing all over the cliff. Wiess then play her next part as she race towards the grimm. Ruby see the Nevermore was trying to fly away, but with the lack of trying to take flight, Wiess high jump in the air use her myrtenaster to freeze the nevermore tail feathers trapping it.

Ruby turn to Saren. it your turn.

"Right, just get yourself ready."

He goes off to keep the nevermore busy as Wiess start running back to play her next part. Ruby start running towards her plan as she see Blake and Yang are setting up the stage using blake fabric as sling shot. she use her crimson rose to boost her up as she place her weapon on the fabric to push it further. she was on the her scythe as Wiess use her myrtenaster to hold it still. she was beside with Wiess as she said of course you would come with this idea.

Think you can make the shot? ask Ruby

"Hmph" can I?

Ruby was a bit confused as she ask him again. can yo-

Wiess interrupt her. of course I can.

Ruby nodded as she loaded her weapon ready and Wiess aim her target. as soon she was ready Ruby was lunch in the air. she see Saren spotted her as he jump off its head. she swing her scythe on the nevermore neck pushing on the cliff. Wiess then summon platforms on the wall giving a chance for Ruby to see it as she start running on the platforms along with the nevermore. using her caliber rife to boost herself up faster, she scream in the air; wall running all the way to the top of the edge until beheading the nevermore completely. she land on top of the cliff along with the nevermore head. having the grimm rest of the body falling into the foggy abyss.

* * *

 _ **Saren Pov**_

Saren watches the nevermore body fade from the fog. he stand there looking at the abyss wondering when his time will come if ever fall. in his though there a saying in the legion. your born from darkness, you die from darkness. and seeing a gimm fall in the black deeps below. that metaphorically saying something.

But for now he has a mission to do. he look up the cliff to see Ruby standing tall as the wind blew her cape with rose pedals out of it.

Try to be cool "huh" well enjoy while it last.

He hear footsteps behind him. knowing who they are. he then hears Yang voice as she said well... that was a thing.

Yeah, it was wasn't it?; remarkable plan indeed. Ruby, a kid with obsession of weapons, has a potential of leadership not only because knowledge of weapons, but also have the ability of strategic battle plan that keep them moving forward. he also see bravery and strong will in her to overcome obstacles that stood in her way. and he has this gut feeling that this could be his problem along the way.

 _My mission start today. and once that done, we be resuming our primary goal._

 _...Our road to war with Atlas._


	8. Chapter 8 The Terrible Children

RWBY and The Legion of Grimmborns

Chapter 8 The Terrible Children

* * *

 ** _Saren Pov_**

In a empty room that had a bed, a desk, a bookshelf, and a bathroom that was fit for one person. a door suddenly open as Saren enter the room breathing hard as he face a lot as he didn't want to go the ceremony. he wasn't much of a person who go ceremony. he rather focus on cleaning his dry blood. what happen in the aftermath of the initiation was that Ruby was got worry about my care as she want to take me to a medical room. Yang has to claim her down that telling her sister that this happens sometimes when get hit by a grimm and usual heal by their aura. Yang was half right about being heal by an aura if your got hit. but what she didn't know that he literally suffer a struck that would literally kill him.

His heal factor was very different from theirs as how much damage they can take. while a person who become a grimmborn can take any hit from their opposition and heal intensity. even if they manage to kill him his dark aura would revive him. plus negative emotion can increase his aura and his strength. the only weakness though if the individual has no negative emotion or try to hit critical points that is hard for a grimmborn to heal, and hard to avoid the killing blow like decapitating the head or have abilities taken away.

But other then that. he turn to see an older student who was a female faunus with rabbit who, unexpectedly for him, gave him key that was already set form. he was told that his belongings were taken to his room. he was also told that he should clean himself up as he can skip the ceremony. then after that, Ozpin want to have a word for him.

He sigh himself as look around his room to see room that was fit for one person. he went to the drawer to pull out a new shirt to replace the old one cover in blood. he went to the bathroom to wipe off dry blood. he sees two small towels hanging by a hanger. he grab one of them as he turn on the sink. before he could take off his shirt he look at the mirror knowing sigh knowing whats underneath the shirt. he isn't afraid how he looks, it just reminds him of his dark past that makes him cringe. without a doubt he took off his shirt revealing burned scars all over his body that was cause by a taser, cuts that was cause by a knife, and when he turn around to look on his back to tons of scars that was done by a whip. he turn back as he began to wet his small towel, he then twist the towel taking out remaining water. he then started wiping off dry blood on his lower abb.

During his cleaning, he look back at the mirror to see the reflection of himself cover in blood. he suddenly stop as he walk close to the mirror as sigh at himself.

 _Hallucination_ he thought as he continue to wiping off his dry blood not caring who he is. after finish cleaning up his dry blood, he left the bathroom as he put on his new shirt. he jump on the bed as he thought about what is going to do now? he thought about the new people who he meet during the initiation. on person he thought about Pyrrah Nikos a famous female huntress who very good at combating and once face of cereal box. in his view she a kind person who cares about both human and faunus and help any person in their dire need, Lie Ren a quiet person who try to be wises as he can be, thou he sense a feeling that maybe short temper as well, Nora Valkyrie a crazy women who destroy shits for fun. the only thing is she can be a loud and he hope he doesn't have a conversation with her, but the one person that he caught him attention was a female with black hair and black bow who didn't talk for a while, and her appearance had the same description from one of his copain story when they were little. he didn't catch her name, but somehow he got the feeling that is the same girl with black cat ears.

He may need to know her name just to be sure. he then suddenly got up as he hear a knock on the door. wonder who could that be? said Saren he got off the bed as he went to open the door. on the outside of the hall he sees Ruby, Yang, and Jaune look at him checking if he was okay. Jaune was the first to speak to him as he ask where were you? we didn't see you at the ceremony and we were wondering of what happen to you?

A older student came to message me from Ozpin that I can can skip the ceremony and clean myself. I was just taking a rest. by the way how did you found out were I was?

We ask Mrs Goodwitch to know where you were, and she told us that you were at a room that was for one person said Ruby

And man you are one lucky person to have room your own we have to share with Wiess and Blake said Yang

Saren eyes widen of that last name; he quickly clam himself as he ask who Blake?

Oh Blake Belladonna, she a member of our new team we form during the ceremony said Ruby

New team?

Jaune and I became the leader of our own team. I'm the leader of team RWBY(Ruby) and Jaune is the leader of team JNPR (Juniper) my members of my team is Wiess, Blake, and my sister Yang. Jaune members of his team is Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren

Saren turn at Jaune with rose of an eyebrow as said really that quite impressive you that manage to be the first youngest person to leader of his own team

Juane shrugged having no idea how he got into that position.

You that right said Ruby as she swing her arm with joy.

That aside, is there anything else you came by for?

Ruby smile die down as she said I want to apologize for my sister threatening you and the way I act during the initiation.

Ruby that wasn't your fua...

Yang please... the way I acted was stupid of me and I should have know that nightstalkers were to hard to defeat alone and dangerous. Saren look at her for a bit as he sigh.

 _might as well give her response_ he thought

Ruby.

She look at Saren waiting for his response as he said even though that you can be childish. I accept your apologize of Yang way of... handle things, but... you don't have apologize for that nightstalker.

Ruby had a confuse face while Yang had eye brow rose from his last saying, and Jaune just standing and listening.

It usually happens for newbie.

Excuse men... newbie?

I was a wanderer Yang and I know more to the outside world then you can ever be. so don't try that on me. but anyway when you charging towards it I knew you'll gonna get killed and Yang would have full of sorrow and have an anger on me.

You know that you that not true said Yang

Maybe so, but you never know. he continue on as he said there also something I want to say also.

What is it?

What so special that cape of yours that you welling to die for.

Ruby eyes widen from his question as she look away from saying to him I... can't I don't like going into detail. its something I don't like to talk about or think about.

He knew she was telling the truth because he feel great sadness within her that made him understood her. he responded to her I understand I won't push further.

Thank you said Ruby

Just be careful what you do alright.

don't worry I'll be careful.

good, now if would you excuse me I need to move to a another location.

What for? ask Jaune

Apparently I've been asked to meet Ozpin in his office. I don't know what his motives are, but hope something good. red, blonde, he then look at Yang as he try to figure out what to call her for moment until he figure out what to call her.

Tomboy

"What do you say?" question Yang

Can't you hear you need to somewhere else bye. Saren quickly left as Ruby and Jaune trying claim her down as Yang shout at him to come back.

* * *

 ** _Clock Tower, Beacon Academy_**

As he was walking around the fountain just to get to Ozpin office, Saren was thinking about the girl, who was Blake Ballondonna, who he now knows the women with the black bow is the same person from the story that his capions. the only thing is though is should he tell his friend that a person who was he knew when they were young is here in beacon, because his friend changed after becoming a grimmborn.

There one way to find to out, but right now he needs to meet Ozpin in his office to see what he wants. but what he didn't expected was that his office is the tall building that is also a clock tower. never expect to him to live in clock building. he went towards the entrance of the building as he enter the door. as he look around inside the office lobby as it look the same from a corporate office lobby when he was on a mission. he look around for an elevator to see Ozpin in the top floor, but as he found the elevator there was someone waiting for it him there, and that was Mrs Goodwitch.

He walk towards her as he ask why are here? Mrs Goodwitch reply to him Professor Ozpin is waiting for you in his office am here to escort you. she lead him to the elevator as she press to call the elevator.

As he waiting for the elevator to come. he was thinking someone that he meet during the initiation, and that person was Wiess. the reason for this was because that he and Joker use to be Wiess's playmates when they were still child laborers. things didn't go well for him and Joker as they end up having the most beating of their life ending up his nose and jaw broken. he grab his jaw move it left and right as he still feel his jaw was so lose.

He then hears a ring as the elevator open itself as Saren went in along with Mrs Goodwitch.

She press the button that starting to left them up to the top floor.

Saren stand still as the elevator move up as hear a background music. as he stand his thought began to think about his past where he and his mother have a picnic at the beach. telling him something important that would keep them and live up to it sometimes.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _At a small island cost that is next to the Lucius Isis just the few miles away lays a sun set as everyone was having a good time food were cooking in grill, children's are playing around, and people are having laughing conversation._**

 ** _Saren, who is a little boy, got out of the water as he went to his spot were he and his mother planted. he sees her mother smiling at him as she pass him a towel. she was in her late twenties wearing a white t shirt that cover her swimming suit. she was a half wolf faunus dark purple hair with wolf ears she has beautiful wolf blue eyes that resemble the sky. she had a smile for a moment until her face began to frown._**

 ** _He look at her confused as he ask her Ce qui est mal maman?(what's wrong mommy?)_**

 ** _Her mother quickly shook off her frown as she said_** ** _ce n'est rien bébé (it's nothing baby)_** ** _Tu me rappelles quelqu'un (you remind me of someone) une personne qui Je me soucie vraiment pour_** ** _(a person who I really care for)_**

 ** _Saren smile as he ask Était-il votre ami? (was he your friend?)_**

 ** _His mother chuckle as she grab him and hug him as she said bien sûr il est (of course he is) il se soucie pour moi beaucoup (He cares for me so much) il m'a donné le meilleur cette m'a apporté bonheur (_** ** _he gave me the greatest gift that brought me happiness)_**

 ** _qu'Est-ce que c'est? (what is it?) ask Saren_**

 ** _Vous! ... mon petit (You!... my little one) her mother rubbed her son cheek to cheek as he laugh from her affection._**

 **je _te veux être La meilleure personne Pour ce que vous êtes_** ** _(I want you to be the best person for what you are)_**

 ** _Que voulez-vous dire? (what do you mean?)_**

 ** _Her mother giggle as she said_** ** _tu sauras quand tu grandis (you'll know when you grow up)_**

 ** _Saren was confused for not knowing thing, but let it slide as said Ok maman (Okay mommy)_**

 ** _maintenant! ressemble Monsieur Auguste terminer cuisine poulet (now then! looks like Mr Auguste finish cooking Chicken) Allons-y Et rejoignez les autres_**

 ** _(let's go and join the others)_**

 ** _Flashback End_**

Bing*

He thoughts suddenly interrupted by sound of the elevator as Mrs Goodwitch said were here.

He got out of the elevator as he was standing inside of a clock tower that has glasses ceiling viewing cogs moving together as one. looking at the table was Ozpin. waiting for his arrival.

Glad you could come... please take a seat so we can discuss about your future.

Without hesitation, he walk towards the seat. as he got there he sees the table, that Ozpin was using, was cover with glass table viewing small cogs moving together.

 _Cogs_ he thought

He set down as wait for Ozpin to start the conversation, but then he started to sniff in the air as said you had coffee. Ozpin nodded as he said yes I had some coffee when you came in. but not just any coffee he sniff in the air as he recognized the ark famous coffee coated with sweat honey, but here its know as Vale sweet coffee. he ignore it as he wait for Ozpin to speak.

You must have wonder why I call you here?

Either is something have to do with my attitude or Its something about me being the only person with no team.

This is about you being an only student who doesn't have a team, I have plan an outcome if there anyone pick the red chess piece, but unexpectedly... your the one who pick up the red pawn you have the potential of becoming a leader of a team, but apparent life have it mysterious ways.

I prefer more as a knight then a pawn, because it has leverage of being moving around more ground then a queen, but then again... he pull out the red pawn as he observant. being a pawn has more leverage then any king would have or even a knight or queen. the tricky part is were to find them.

I take that your a chess player? said Ozpin.

Not really I just observe, think, and conclude my thought thru entire consistency.

Are you philosopher then?

You can say that... but never mind my view. you say during the initiation that you're prepare for that outcome if there are uneven number students who participate the initiation.

And I did... *grunt* years ago when I was young just like you. I was in the initiation along with the other students. at that time we also have uneven number of students that can't form four teams. lucky for the last head of Beacon Academy he develop one student as a free agent. as a free agent you're free to wonder around and outside of the academy. but that's only available after you attend classes or finish aiding a student troubles. you can decline their help, but there's extra credit if you ever help a fellow student out.

Okay then, if there is nothing else for me; then I should go. he got off his chair as he walk back to the elevator. as he was close to the elevator, Ozpin interrupted him with a question he cannot answer.

Before you leave, I must ask you. how did survive such wound? I saw you in the cam fighting off griffons and one manage to strike you undetected. that strike could have kill you; auras can heal huntsman strikes, but can't save those who are close to death yet here you are. I have to ask what is your secret?

He turn to face to Ozpin as he lie. let just say... I not a person that easily die.

* * *

 ** _Saren Pov_**

 ** _Franklin Pier Drive, Vale_**

After dealing with Ruby and her sister, he went off to meet with his copains at a warehouse. the only people who consider them as friends since they meet in that horrible factory. and ever since then they have their own personal vendettas against those who do them wrong, but for now, they have a work that needs to be done.

He look at a small warehouse that has four windows, a door, and two garages. it was painted dark gray cover up with grey blue roof. he sigh himself as went in the warehouse.

He observe inside of the small warehouse. inside of it, they were two couches that were place on the front of the television. there was a small kitchen that a has fridge and two cabinets that has dishes and cups. there were two doors that unknowingly that one of the door suddenly open. Saren quickly pull out one of his pistol waiting for someone. luckily it turns out be one of his copains Rayan Jean one the survivors that got capture from an unknown group from Atlas during the massacre.

"Woah there!, it just me Rayan!"

Rayan, who was an Ark, was Saren friend who use to hate each other. Rayan had dark skinned color with fade hair cut. he had light brown eyes shine brightly. he wore a black shirt without short sleeves, green cargo pants, and black shoes. he had white athletic tapes wrap in its hand and wrist. he has a tattoo on his left neck it was a symbol a sniper scope that is color red. like Saren, he has scars all over his body the only thing is though on the right side on his body had a large burning scars that tracing down to his neck, to the back, and to the lower back thigh.

Rayan?... for crying out loud I almost blow your head off.

Didn't hear you were coming in.

Forget about it, what about Alex and Narvi... are they here?

Yeah, they down in the basement arming their weapons and putting some tech gear in place, but I'm glad your here. the guys are waiting for you for the briefing. apparently the one that gonna be briefing is your old man.

For what?

Apparently he send something for us that to make sure if something bad happens.

I thought ours were gonna finish by a month?

Yeah the dog tags that we were suppose to get that were on the waiting list, but apparently since we're going to face the most dangerous mission that would probably kill us all and I mean literally. your old men made some changes have our dog tags move ahead. there in under the basement. follow me.

Saren follow Roland under the basement.

You know, you should've brought your mort noire and augmenter and tomber in the mission instead of your old weapons you use when we were rookies said Rayan

If you want to be sneaky, you have to be different person if you don't want to get caught. that includes my weapons. I have to use my old weapons just try not to be compare with my other weapons that I use now. you should use guns instead your hellfighter since you good at marksman and cqc it would give us and the guys less suspicious.

I keep that in mind said Rayan

He began to hear conversation below of the basement as quickly recognized. he see the light brought view on a solid floor as Roland shout "hey you guys Saren is here" as he finally enter the basement, Saren sees everything they need for a mission. their were computers that contain of every files about that women, the eye witness, the attack on a female wonderer, and its last whereabouts. everything that was about that women that attack our citadel came from every police departments and even personal files from huntsmans or huntresses it wasn't easy to get them, but they got it

He then see his other two copains Alex Rynard a half human and half fox faunus who was once a local to vale when he was homeless child who steal in order to survive. he had orange hair matching orange fox eyes. he had a scar on the below were he use to have tail. he wore a grey hoodie with shirt with a symbol of nine foxtail that shape like a sun color black. his body has the same scars as Saren has.

He then turn to see Narvi, Joker's twin brother, who wore red leather jacket with a white shirt. he had a black pants that has white lines drip down on the sides. they wore black boots that strap together. he too has scars like Saren, but unlike Saren he was force to doing things that were... inappropriate things that made want to forget.

Both Narvi and Alex faced Saren as they had a smile on their face as Narvi said glad you can make it. they clap each other hands and bonk their shoulders. Saren did the same to Alex as Saren said how was the trip I hope our tribal friends didn't make you uncomfortable.

Narvi shook his head Naaaww... they were nice to us in our travel, but the women I meet in the bar, she did more then compassion if you know I mean ahhahahahahahaha!

I bet she did said Saren he turn to Alex as he ask Its the briefing going to start?

For a moment, for now we just want to hear your experience in Beacon Academy. so what was like in there?

Saren took a breath, let just say its been a headache for me. I meet the same red head who I had to rescue her from doing something stupid. tho she wasn't bad in fighting and being a tactician; however, I have a feeling that she gonna be in a problem in the future.

How so? ask Rayan

To be exact, I don't know? I just have feeling in my gut.

Anything else?

Well... I end up agreeing a blonde dude to help training him.

Ain't that gonna be a problem for us? ask Alex

Nah he just a minor thing we don't we have to worry about. anyways don't you have our Shadowmen persona. we need those disguises to move around town?

Yeah, our disguises are in the table next to our computers.

They suddenly turn to another table, that was in the center, that has a large pad going a beeping

Saren look at Rayan, who look back, said to each other its time.

All four of them went to the pad as they all nodded each other as Rayan press the pad. it release a hologram of a black robe that has upper armor that covers its upper shoulder and has a face mask of a grimm. good even... Lord Chancellor

Evening Rayan. the hologram turn to Saren as he said and how you're doing kid. I hope you doing in the academy well.

They all look at Saren to response to his father.

Nice to see you too old man, and yes I am doing pretty well in the academy. though the city of vale has a lot negativity around the city.

Your not wrong there. its good to see you kid; the best fighter for the legion has to offer.

Don't be bias old man said Saren

The Lord Chancellor laugh as he said I was just horsing around boy. all of you are the best warriors that the commonwealth has to offer and we're are in crisis here and we need to make sure the kingdoms don't know we exist. for centuries we hid ourselves from the hatred from those who scapegoat us for creating the grimms. our people have to sail to a Lucius Isles just to have peace and quiet. the legion of grimmborn was build to fight the grimms and to separate from those who are too self righteous from their their slave morality forming compromises to shadows that live within the so call light. for years we have evolve our society from science and technology from a man who founded our first confederacy and was named after him. when the great war began we heard the faunes that were chain in slavery. many of our faunes brothers want to free to those who have have been grip by their masters from a long time something. while the war was going on between land disputes. we form alliances with local tribes and villages that didn't like with the grand council. we have thought we manage to keep our existence a secret as we freed the faunes; unfortunately, an unknown group of pmc invaded the small island of la beautés that massacre our people and took them as slaves. I was at a private prison at that day being interrogated by Jacques and send the same place where I meet all of you... If I have what they were doing to you... I would've confront Jacques and the find rest responsible for this and put them in a worst pain in their lives, but right now we're planning a war against atlas as this was bigger then we thought then just a simple man

That when that cinder woman came said Narvi

Yes it was shocking that we didn't felt her presence until someone broke in the black pool and our hall of codex. the guardsmen that suppose to protect them got killed instantly from her unknown ability. it was more shocking that she also broke in the departments of our societal structure. we don't know what her plans are, but I having feeling that she planning to release our existence. and apparently both the security council and the people's congress feel the same way. I pick all of you four to carry out this mission, because this women is someone that you have to be careful. while our diplomats are secretly meeting with the local tribes and villages for their independence. you must find and locate this women before what next her plan is. Joker has already filled out and giving you information on her wereabouts. we not what she looks lie, but there one thing that sepratates from all other females. that she has eye that both a color and glow like flame. you find her and find were she hid the documents. I sent your personal weapons to Merrick he be coming here to give them to you. he give you the first thing on were to start. in the mean time I want to talk to Saren.

What for?

its about the who you met when Roman try to rob a dust store.

why can you just tell us here.

sigh* its... personal family matter.

Saren look at guys as Rayan said well wait outside for Merrick to arrive.

Yeah, don't worry about it. we won't bother you right guys said Alex

The three nodded as they left leaving Saren and his father alone. Saren look at his father as his father ask I read your reports that meet a sliver eye girl who is Ruby Rose.

What about her.

You may want to find a seat son. this is something I personally need a favor form you.

Saren grab a chair nearby as his father tell of his origins.


End file.
